Stealth
by angstar54
Summary: Three years after Edward left, Bella is now part of the Volturi's most powerful and renown three woman hit team. When a new mission lands them in a city in Michigan, she finds herself face to face with her past and a menacing danger looming on the horizon
1. Chapter 1

Random Idea: Bella part of Volturi Stealth Squad.

B POV

Lord Aro, or as we had come to call him daddy, had just called Ana, Josie and I into a meeting. He apparently had another job for us. Hopefully this one would not take too long; I was not in the mood to have to wait for ages until we could strike.

"I wonder what the job is this time?" asked Josie as we made our way to the great hall. She had a tendency to twirl her extremely long jet black hair around her fingers and was doing it now. Ana and I also had jet black hair, but our hair took on different colors in the light. Mine took on a blue sheen, while Ana's was red and Josie's was a purple color. Or hair actually went down our backs and stopped at our hips. WE made long hair look good.

"I don't really care as long as we go somewhere nice or maybe exotic." Said Ana as we entered the great hall. We stopped when we were in front of Aro.

"Isabella, Ana Maria, Josephina, how are you today? I hope I find you well." He said in greeting

"We are perfectly wonderful daddy, how are you?" we answered in unison. We had done this enough to know what he liked to hear. As long as he liked what he heard we could get out of there in a relatively short amount of time.

"I am wonderful girls. Now I have a new job for you. It is in America. There have been multiple murders reported in a city in Michigan all from Newborns from what it looks like. I need you three to go there and deal with the problem before it gets too out of control. This one could take a while so Caius, Marcus, and I bought you three a house and enrolled you in the local High School as juniors under the names Isabella, Ana Maria, and Josephina Volturi. I expect you three back as soon as the problem is dealt with unless you have an exceptionally good reason to stay."

"Yes daddy."

"Excellent. Now be good girls for daddy, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Caius and go do your job. We expect to hear from you when you land. And your cars are already there. Now off with you."

And that was our briefing. I hadn't imagined that we would be going to America. Most of the time we were sent to European countries, but there was that one time we got shipped off to Tokyo…..

Ana, Josie and I made up the Volturi Stealth Squad: a three woman team that dealt with problems that could endanger the existence of vampires. Our job was easy enough, get in, deal with the problem, and then get out. Quick, easy, and painless (on our part that is).

"Cool, we haven't been to America on a mission since Texas!" exclaimed Josie. She was the hyper one of the group. Ana was pretty much indifferent about most things and I was…well…me. We looked a whole lot alike so decided that on missions we would say that we were triplets. Ana and Josie were each a half an inch taller than my 5'4, which worked out pretty well. We had many things in common and could talk for hours about all kinds of subjects. It was as if we really were sisters. Infact, we had been changed on the same day and even had the same birthday. Josie was born and raised in Dallas, Texas and Ana was born in Toledo, Spain and pretty much raised in all over the US. We had all been visiting Volterra when it happened. Charlie was killed and so were Ana and Josie's families. All three of us had an aversion to blood as humans and now none of us had to hunt more than once every two months.

We found out our powers the day we woke up and were told what we had become. My mind, which had once been my only safe haven, was now my most powerful weapon. I could do things that would blow Edward away. Ana could both kill and bring things back to life. And Josie, she had power over the four elements. When together we were completely unstoppable. Unfortunately, our powers are tied to our emotions. If they ever get too unbalanced or out of control then our powers go haywire and can possibly cause mass destruction. We had to meditate daily, Aro's orders.

Our looks often attracted men, but who wouldn't be attracted to girls as pretty if not prettier than Rosalie Hale. But we were also deadly and extraordinarily fast, even for vampires. Hell, we could even sing. Our diet was strictly animals, much to the Volturi's displeasure. But we did get some of them to cave.

"Come on Bella, let's pack." Said Ana. Packing was interesting. Since we had no idea how long we would be living in America we packed a lot. Most of the things we packed were books and CDs. We could always go shopping when we went out and explored the city.

"Alright girls, let's go before withdrawal hits from being away from my baby for too long." I said when I finished packing. They understood perfectly. Ana missed her atomic orange Corvette ZR1 and Josie missed her velocity yellow Camaro just like I missed my light electric blue Pontiac Trans AM. Yeah, we had Ferraris and Lamborghinis, but they weren't our babies. We also each owned a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 coupe each in a different color. Mine is blue metallic/black blue metallic, Ana's is red metallic/black pearl, and Josie's is grey violet metallic/ violet metallic. Those cars were apparently already in the garage at our new house. We had been wondering why they were missing….

"Bye Jane, be a good little terrorist for us while we are gone." Yelled Josie as we left. Jane actually a blast to hang out with once you got to know her. We would all miss her while in America. Maybe if we finished earlier than expected she could come for a visit….

13 Hours Later…

We had finally made it. After being hit on by every single man and the occasional woman we were finally at our destination. We had shipped all of our stuff overnight so it should be at the house when we get there. Thank god for that, but we still had to go and pick up our babies from the parking lot and call Aro.

When we managed to get our babies back after we had called Aro, we each did a thorough inspection to make sure there wasn't even a single scratch on them. The people who shipped our cars over were lucky that they weren't damaged or their human lives would be over. No one hurts our babies and gets away with it.

We were cruising down the three lane highway at about 95 side by side when a silver Volvo pulled out behind us. I knew that car. It was Edward and his siblings. I was told by Aro about his little adventure to Volterra when he was told about my "death", so I know exactly why he left. I even forgave him and now I wanted to see if he would recognize me as a vampire. He knows nothing of me being a vampire seeing as Aro understood that I did not want to really talk about my past and is good at keeping secrets. What surprised me was that he didn't recognize my scent in the great hall.

I quickly half yelled through my open window at Ana and Josie to tell them what to do. We each turned on the song "We Are The Champions" by QUEEN extra loud and started to sing along and jam out. It was basically our theme song because we had so far never lost a fight since we became the Volturi Stealth Squad. I could tell that Edward thought we were crazy and he wanted to pass us. So I signaled to the others to get behind me so he could pass. As he grew level with my car I looked straight at all five of the Cullen "children", blew them a kiss, and sped up.

Then, Josie sped up until she was level with Edward, yelled "Hiya Eddie!" and sped up to where I was. Ana just waved as she sped up to meet us. The Cullens were speechless. All their thoughts were about us.

_Edward: How did that girl know my name? And who are they, especially that first girl?_

_Alice: How did they know Edward's name? I wonder where they live. And why didn't I see this coming?_

_Jasper: Wow, those girls sure were__ excited. That first one seemed __kind of nervous though._

_Emmett: Who are those chicks and why do they get to call Edward Eddie?_

_Rosalie: Nice cars. That first girl seemed kind of familiar. I wonder where I know her from. _

Wow, only Rosalie, the girl who hated that I even existed, was the only one who thought I was even remotely familiar. That was so sad. Oh well, they'll figure out it's me eventually. And with that we headed to our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

This story started out as a random idea. I did not edit ch1, but i did edit this one, and I forgot a disclaimer. So here it is.

**I do not own Twilight and never ever will.**

Chapter Two

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We drove into a very nice area with only a few very large houses. Most had long drives before you could even get to the house. Ours was the last on the street with the longest drive yet. We pulled into the drive and after about a minute going at a good speed we got our first look at our new home. It was gorgeous and looked like a castle, turrets and all. There was a very large three car garage so that our babies would be perfectly safe. Daddy seemed to know what we wanted. Now time to investigate the rest of the house or really, mansion.

The front of the house had a huge set of double doors in a dark oak finish. They were gorgeous. We gasped when we entered the house. It was very spacious and open with dark tan leather sofas in the living room. There were some very pretty end tables in oak and stone with a matching coffee table. There were these gorgeous table lamps with almost crème colored lampshades. The curtains were gold. On the wall above the large fireplace was an oil portrait of Volterra at sunset. Even though I had only lived in Volterra for about three years, it felt like home. Ana and Josie felt the same way. I could gleam that without reading their minds.

The rest of the house was just as beautiful. Obviously Heidi, Jane, and Gianna did the decorating. On the second floor there was a music room and a game/rec room. There was a huge library that took up half of the first floor. There was even a pool outside! The third floor was our bedrooms. Mine was decorated in royal blue. The floors were wooden with a large royal blue rug on top. I had a king size bed with royal blue Egyptian cotton sheets and a matching bedspread. The walls were also royal blue and they had pictures of me, Ana, Josie, and everyone else in Volterra doing all sorts of things. There was even one of use daring Aro to eat a hotdog. That was priceless! Someone had found my digital camera and gone through my laptop to get all these, it was probably Jane. Speaking of my laptop there it was on the other side of the room on a desk with an all in one printer.

I went in search of Ana and Josie to find them in their respective bedrooms. Ana's room was decorated in crimson, while Josie's was decorated in royal purple. They too had random pictures of everyone back in Volterra all over the walls. Jane definitely wanted us coming back. Then I had a wild idea.

"Hey girls, who wants to hack into the school files and figure out where the Cullens' new crib is?" I asked. Hacking was a talent we had to have in order to accomplish some of our more challenging jobs. And the truth was that it was very enjoyable to find dirt on people.

"Yay! I so wanna go to their house!" answered Josie

"Cool, sounds like fun." Was Ana's reply

So we got to work, but did it all in the comfort of our new living room. And hit pay dirt in less than three minutes.

"Let's see what this says" said Ana, "Edward Cullen, age 17 is a junior at Karloff high school. He lives at 1600 Jade Street." She read

"That means that they are our neighbors!" exclaimed Josie

"Well, this ought to be interesting. I believe that we need to finish organizing our clothes and things to make sure they were all in order." I added

"Yeah." They both agreed and we made our way to or respectable rooms to tackle our closets.

The closets were big is an understatement, they were huge. But, I had plenty of clothes to fill it. In Volterra, shopping was something that we regularly did, but the trips were always short. Well, compared to the ones I used to go on with Alice they were. I had a section for clothes I only used to hunt in, one for my fighting clothes, one for formal attire, one for everyday clothes, etc. There were even sections dedicated to shoes, purses, and other accessories. That way I could always find what I needed. The others closets were not organized exactly like mine. Ana's clothes were arranged shirts, pants, etc, while Josie's were all over the place just like her. She calls it organized chaos, I call it a mess. But whatever works for her I guess.

Now it was time to meditate. I hadn't meditated since we left Volterra, although I sure as hell did try on the planes. It didn't work; too many annoying kids and snoring adults. I sat on my bed Indian style and closed my eyes. I began to imagine Edward's and my meadow. It was always a place of peace and good memories, even after he left. I pictured myself in the meadow with Edward on a picnic in the sunlight. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin and the love radiating from Edward. We were meant for each other and could stay there forever if we had the chance.

"Um…Bella, I really hate to interrupt you while you are meditating, but we need to get ready for school seeing as it is almost six am." Came Ana's voice. Wow, I was so wrapped up in my daydreaming of me and Edward that hours had passed. But at least now I felt extremely calm and relaxed.

"Plenty of time to get ready for our first day of school." I replied and headed into my bathroom. I showered quickly so that I would have ample amount of time to pick out what I would wear. Hm…what to wear, what to wear. I wanted to look hot, but not too sluty and still be able to kick butt if it comes to it. After much deliberation I decided on a royal blue v-neck tank that hugged my curves, pair of light wash low-rise jeans and my black on black Etnies with silver outlining the Etnies insignia. They were my favorite pair of shoes. When I finished I went o see what the others were wearing. Ana was wearing stonewashed flares with her black "Wicked" shirt that she special ordered. Josie was wearing light wash jeans with a pink baby doll tee. We had each left our straight jet black hair hanging down out backs.

"Trying to impress Edward are we Bella." said Ana

"I just thought I might tempt all the hormonal adolescent teenage boys and at the same time torture Edward." I replied "Besides, I want to know what he thinks about me and all of us. Once he learns our last name is Volturi he is bound to be thinking something."

"You are so right. This is gonna be a total blast! I can't wait until we get to the school and can show them how smart we are!" Cried Josie and as her excitement levels went up our hair started to blow I a sudden wind.

"Josie calm down!" I said in a commanding voice

"We haven't even been here a full day yet and you already let your excitement get to you. You need to control your emotions so nothing happens." Said Ana

"I'm sorry guys; it's just that I am so happy to be going back to school. And the fact that we are actually in America is awesome. Don't worry, I will control my emotions so no one suspects anything and that nothing bad happens." Was Josie's reply

"Alright, now that all of that is over with, who wants to head to school?" I asked

Josie's face lit up and she said, "Fine, but we each take our own car so no one is stuck in the back seat okay."

"Fine by me" answered Ana

"Sure, but if someone so much as hurts my baby, I get to drive your Camaro for a week and you are stuck in the back." I said with a grin

"Hmph, fine." Answered Josie as we made our way to our cars. We each got in and in sync, placed the wicked soundtrack into the CD player and turned it to "Defying Gravity". And of course, we all started singing.

The song ended when we reached the school parking lot. As we got out and took a look at our new school Ana said,

"So this is Karloff High School." A simple statement that could be interpreted in a myriad of ways by the outsider, but we knew the truth of the statement. This school could hold the key to the success of our mission, or the separation of our trio.

With our minds on our fate, we entered the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If any of you have another idea for a title and I like it I may change the title because I did not actually have a title for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three. If any of you want to see the cars Bella, Ana, and Josie drive they are on my profile.**** So go ahead and check them out. By the way, ****thank you**** everyone for all of the kind reviews! They made me smile and I was actually very surprised so many liked my story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it so don't sue me.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

Karloff High School was decent in size, bigger than Forks High at least. The school probably had between 500 and 700 students in each class; and five, well now eight, vampires.

Those few who had not been staring at us for our cars were now staring because of our beauty. It was like we were something shiny and new that they could not keep their eyes off of. This was going to be a long day.

We made our way to the front office in a hurry and still managed to go to the wrong one. We needed to find our grade level office. And with a little help from my special talents, we found our way there in no time.

"Hello, we are the new students." I said to the secretary with a slight Italian accent. We had to keep our cover meaning we had to talk with Italian accents. And believe me, the accents get boring fast and unfortunately attract boys.

"Yes, the ones from Italy. How do you like our country so far?" she asked

"It is wonderful. So many cultures all together!" exclaimed Josie in the same accent

"Yes, this country is pretty great." She said "Now, let me see…ah, here are your schedules. They are exactly the same, but if you want to have them changed all you have to do is fill out a schedule change form and have parent sign it. Oh, and my name is Mrs. Larkin. Have a good day dears."

"Thank you and you too." I replied as we exited the office. "Josie, a bit of overkill don't you think? We want them to think we are Italian, not airheads." I added in a hushed tone dropping the accent

"Well, Ana wasn't going to say anything, so I thought I should so we wouldn't appear rude." Said Josie

"I don't have anything to say to that woman, so therefore I have no reason to speak." Stated Ana in a monotonous voice

"Take your schedules. Our lockers are next to each other and they already have our books in them. So now we have nothing to do, but get our books I guess." I said

We apparently had first period PE. Why oh why did this school have to make us take the one class that I abhor. The only good thing about PE is that now that I am vampire, it would be a cinch. Hopefully, the uniforms wouldn't be too ghastly though, I don't know if Josie would be able to handle wearing something that clashed or was ugly.

Apparently our lockers were on the top floor in one of the four hallways. After re-checking the locker numbers we were actually standing about twenty feet way from our lockers. When we finally found them it turns out that they were right next to our English and Algebra 2 classrooms and right down the hall from our Biology lab. Unfortunately, we had attracted a group of people. Apparently word had spread that there were three super hot Italian girls starting school today. Just great . . . we wouldn't get a single moment of peace. I was going to have to do some major mind blocking or I would crazy by the end of the day. I could now totally empathize with Edward on the whole hormonal teenagers are annoying thing.

"Would anyone be willing to show us to our first class?" I asked in a very sweet voice. That plus the Italian accent drove most of the boys crazy.

About seven boys all jumped at the chance and we would have been forced to go with one of them if not for a voice saying, "I'll take you."

I would know that voice anywhere, however it was usually full of hate. Our savior was none other than Rosalie Hale. Well, that's a shock. I could tell that Josie and Ana were just as surprised as I was; I had told them how Rosalie hated my guts.

"So, now that I have saved you from the sharks, tell me who you are and the reason for you being here." Said Rosalie as we walked away

"I'm hurt Rose, don't you recognize me?" I replied in my regular voice

"B…Bella?"

"In the flesh or whatever." Was my answer

"We thought you were dead. How are you here? Wait, what's your first class anyway?"

"PE."

"Good, that's mine too. We can continue talking in there. It's not like we do anything in there anyway."

We made it into the gym a minute before the bell rang. The coach told us we needed to get something with school colors (red, black and/or silver/grey) to wear for that class. Not too hard considering we owned so many clothes. Finally, the coach took roll and said we had a free day.

"Volturi huh." Said Rosalie with a smile

"Yeah. You are looking at Ana Maria, Josephina, and Isabella Volturi, the three vampires that make up the Volturi Stealth Squad." I answered

"Wait a minute, Volturi Stealth Squad?"

"We are the ones who are sent to deal with the problems and such that turn up involving vampires. Basically, we find the problem and then eliminate it." Explained Ana

"That's Ana's way of saying we get to kick ass for a living." Stated Josie

"I assume you know about Edward's suicide attempt after we found out about your supposed death." Said Rosalie

"Of course, I was the one who gave final judgment, Edward just didn't know."

"We were on our first mission and out of the blue Bella got a phone call from daddy Aro saying that Edward wanted to die. She was then convinced that Edward truly loved her. So she made sure that Edward was to stay alive." Said Josie

"How did you get him to come back? I know he still thinks that you are dead." Asked Rosalie

"I simply told Aro to tell Edward that if he tried any funny business whatsoever then your whole family would be captured and killed before his eyes." I answered

"Wow, that was a bit harsh don't you think Bella?"

"Harsh, but effective; I knew he wouldn't do anything to endanger his family and it worked." I concluded

"I am just surprised that Alice hasn't seen anything involving you at all."

"That would be because of our powers. But we can talk about that later." I could tell that Rosalie was curious, but she accepted that I was not going to divulge any more information about us just yet.

"Hey Rosalie, do you wanna come over after school? We could go shopping or something." Suggested Josie

"Yes, and we could continue our talk and you can catch up with Bella." added Ana

"If Bella doesn't mind . . . ." Said Rosalie

"Of course not; I have always thought of you as a sister Rose, and I would love for you to come over. You can check out our cars." I said realizing it was all true. I had never hated Rosalie even when I was convinced that she loathed me with a passion.

The bell rang and we headed to our next class.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way I used to treat you. I was jealous." Said Rosalie as we exited the gym

"It's okay Rose. I will see you later and you can ride home with me, if that's alright with you."

"Of course Bella, and I will talk to you later." She replied and then walked away

Second period we headed into the Biology lab. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Leslie. Because of the way the room was set up there would be normally four people to a lab table. She assigned us to the only one with free seats-the one where Edward sat.

"Edward these girls are your new lab partners. Try to be nice and helpful, and don't show off" said Mrs. Leslie to Edward.

"Of course Mrs. Leslie." Replied Edward in his smooth as velvet voice. I wished that he knew who I was. I wanted to feel his arms around me again, have him kiss me again. I really wanted to tell him who I was, but was not completely sure how he would react. Because of my powers he cannot read my mind unless I want him to which is a total life saver. There were some things he did not need to know about. I was also naturally blocking Ana's and Josie's, but I was also blocking Rosalie's so that he would not be able to gleam anything about us until I was ready for him to know.

Then turning to us she said, "Ask him for help if you need any, but you can always come to me about anything just in case."

"Okay Mrs. Leslie" I said in my Italian accent and she headed to her desk.

"So you are the new students. I am Edward as you already know" he said; to the other students it would appear that he simply being friendly, but he was really just stating facts and starting his interrogation of us. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Hello Edward." Said Ana in a monotonous tone. From now on we were going to be using our Italian accents and we were going to want to die in about a week tops. Whenever she started talking in that tone it meant that she was bored. Then the chaos would start.

"Hiya Eddie! Isn't it great that we are on the same Bio class!" said Josie hyper as always. If that girl doesn't calm down we will be having a tornado very soon.

"Wondrous." He replied, "So, would you care to tell me who you really are." He demanded staring directly at me.

"Ana Maria or Ana for short." Replied Ana curtly

"I'm Josie, but my real name is Josephina."

"Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." I said making eye contact with him for the first. When I said my name and looked at him his eyes became saucers. He was shocked. From his thoughts I gathered that he was fighting with himself over asking if I remembered him.

Ms. Leslie then passed out a packet of notes that we needed to fill in that were on a PowerPoint she was about to go over in class. It was over evolution and natural selection, very easy. Filling in the notes was easy and took up the rest of the class period. Edward didn't bother us again, but I could tell that that he was now very curious about us, mostly me.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Edward being the gentleman he is offered to walk us to third period. We graciously declined and told him that we would see him later.

Algebra 2 was third period. We did a review worksheet to see how much we knew. It was mostly quadratic equations and graphing parabolas. Super easy and only took us each ten minutes to finish. After that we just talked through our minds, another thing I could do because of my power. Anyone I wanted to communicate with could communicate with me through their mind and do the same with anyone else.

When Algebra ended we headed to our lockers before going to Spanish 2. There was a quiz in that class that the teacher let us skip because we were new. The teacher, Senora Smith, seemed very nice. She had music playing and prints from Picasso on her walls. There were also piñatas and sombreros sitting on the bookshelves and tables around the classroom. All in all, it seemed like it would be a fun class.

While all of the other students in the Spanish class were testing the teacher explained to us that we would come back here for twenty minutes for homeroom after lunch. She was very kind to us and her thoughts were just as pleasant. She was genuinely interested in Italy so we told her all about it. When she asked what the best vacation spots were, Josie gave her a very detailed description of her favorite shopping town and told her exactly which places she should avoid. Apparently Senora Smith and her husband were planning to go to Italy this summer, but had so far been undecided as to where they were going to go. She said that we helped her make the decision.

When the bell rang for lunch she said that we could leave our stuff here if we wanted, so we did. As we headed to the cafeteria I couldn't help but notice how many of the guys raced down the stairs like if they didn't hurry they wouldn't get any food only to stop mid-step when they saw us. By the time we actually made it into the lunchroom we were again surrounded by a gaggle of guys. It was extremely annoying because they all, single or not, offered to buy us lunch. Could you say pigs or what? I was about an inch away from telling all of the guys to get lost when one of them pinched my butt. Big mistake . . . .

I grabbed the guy's arm and whipped around to face the culprit. This caused the cafeteria to fall completely silent. I was now the center of attention. Out of the corner of my eye I could see all the Cullens staring at us, mostly me, as if I was about to blow our cover. Not a chance, but I would teach this chauvinistic pig a lesson about messing with me. Both Rosalie and Edward looked like they could murder the perpetrator. If only human teenage boys didn't listen to their stupid hormones, but they don't so things such as this are always bound to happen.

"Don't you ever touch me again you pathetic piece of shit excuse for a human!" I growled my eyes now pitch black. The guy was easily six feet in height, but I had clearly scared him. I let go of his arm and headed straight for the door. Ana and Josie hissed at the guy as they followed me out.

I needed to meditate and fast before things started to fly around in a chaotic frenzy. Ana and Josie looked just as livid as I was. This was not good; we hadn't even been in school for a full day and we had already been pissed off. I did feel sorry for Jasper though, our emotions could not be good for him. We hurriedly headed back to the Spanish room. There were still twenty five minutes left in lunch so we each sat down and started to meditate.

As I was calming myself down I sent a little message to Rosalie through my mind.

_We are still on for after school. Everything is fine and __tell__ Jasper that we are sorry for letting our emotions get the better of us. See you later._

With that done I let my mind wander.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I decided to end this chapter here. Now, it will probably take me a while, a couple days to a w****eek to get another chapter out considering s****chool work and all****. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And any ideas, just leave them in a review, pm me, or even email me.**

**Luv****ya**

**angstar54**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took longer than a week to get out. My parents had me on cleaning duty all weekend, plus I had three projects due this week. Oh and happy Saint Patty's day everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**Chapter 4**

B POV

The bell signaling the end of lunch snapped me out of my reverie. Ana, Josie, and I quickly made sure that our powers hadn't gotten out of control while we were meditating and wrecked something. Good, everything looked just like it should. We could not allow anyone to become suspicious or we would be pulled out.

Senora Smith was the last person to enter the room and passed out a survey for everyone to fill out. Other than that we didn't do anything for homeroom. When the bell rang for fifth period all of the kids in the class rushed out like a river when the flood gates are opened.

"What class do we have next Bella?" asked Ana while we were walking down the hallway

"US History with West. Come on, let's go to our lockers and ditch our stuff." I answered.

When we opened our lockers we were showered with folded up notes. Could the guys here not get a clue? We are not interested, especially not me. The only person I have ever wanted to be with was Edward. I still want to be with him, but I am worried how Aro will react. And once we complete our mission, will I have to go back to Volterra? I want to tell him . . . . and I will. I just need to come up with a plan. Jasper must have sensed my conflicting emotions while we were in the cafeteria; they were rolling off of me in waves for goodness' sake!

I shoved my crap in my locker and grabbed my history book and a spiral. Slamming my locker door shut I turned to Ana and Josie and asked if they were coming.

"We know it's hard Bella, being here at the same school as him, every second wishing you could be in his arms. Your eyes betray your emotions. You know we support you in whatever you choose." Said Ana wholeheartedly as we glided down the hall.

"I know you guys do and that is why we are more than best friends, we are sisters and will be forever. I just . . . I just don't know what to do." I said with sincerity.

"Don't worry, you got us so it will work out perfect!" said Josie. That girl certainly knows how to brighten up my day, especially when she accidentally slips into her Texas twang. 

"Thanks guys, you always know how to cheer me up."

"No prob Bella." replied Ana as we entered the history class. 

Moving my gaze from Ana to the actual class I froze. Right in front of my eyes was none other than Alice and Edward. This could not be happening! The love of my existence was right in front of me, and I was speechless. I couldn't even move. Ana and Josie had to drag me to our seats which just happened to in a group with Edward and Alice. Were they trying to kill me?

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You already met Edward earlier. I hope he wasn't rude."

"Hi Alice, I'm Josie! No, Eddikins was a perfect gentleman to us and even offered to walk us to third period!"

"Yeah, he was very kind. And I'm Ana by the way. This is . . ."

"Isabella Volturi, but you can call me Bella." I said with confidence. They have to know who I am. If they don't then they are way dense. But if they do recognize me, what do I do?

_You were right Edward. I think this is Bella, but do you think she remembers us?_ Thought Alice

Okay, so they aren't stupid, but they aren't 100 either. That gives me an idea . . . . 

"Okay guys, we have three new students with us today all of the way from Italy." Announced a man I could only assume was the teacher. He looked to be about five ten or eleven with messy brown hair. From his looks he was probably 30 or close to it and a coach considering he was wearing a shirt that said Karloff Varsity soccer."How 'bout you girls introduce yourselves to the class." He added

"I'm Bella and not interested."

"I'm Ana and same here."

"Josie and ditto!"

"Okay. . . . so, where in Italy are you from?" asked Coach West

"Volterra, it is a beautiful city." Answered Josie

The teacher continued to ask us questions that we answered in one sentence or less. Finally he gave up and just had us sit back down.

"So, today you are to fill out a packet on your desk about chapter 18 in your books. You are to work with only the people sitting around you in the same group. We will go over the answers in class tomorrow." That meant that I would be working with Alice and Edward! What am I going to do!

"What are these notes on?" asked Josie

"The United States Civil War." Answered Edward 

"How about each of us take a page of notes so that we can get done faster, and then once we all finish we give each other the answers." Suggested Ana. That was the most she had spoken to anyone outside of me or Josie today. 

"Okay." We all said in unison.

_Ana, you're a life saver! I have no idea what to say to them without sounding like a quack._ I sent to Ana telepathically

_**You're welcome. I know how being this close to them must be affecting you. We are going to have to tell them our reason for being here and who you really are eventually. **_She answered

_I know, but it is still hard. And what if they get mad at me or if when Edward and I get back together dad won't let me stay?_

_**Knowing Aro, he will be ecstatic that you are finally happy again. And if he and Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus try anything to keep you from him I am sure that Jane would love to butt in.**_

_Hold on Josie wants to join in._

_Finally! So, what ya talkin' about?_ Josie asked curiously

_**Josie, I am trying to help Bella with her Edward issue.**_

_Oh, okay. So, did you come up with any ideas yet?_

_I have one, but it is rather cruel. And I'm, not sure you guys will like it._

_**What is it?**_

_Yeah, it can't be that bad. So spill._

_Okay . . . well, I was sorta planning to give Alice a fake vision of us kidnapping and sorta attacking Rosalie._

_**That's kinda . . . harsh. But I guess it would be effective in getting their attention. That is if you want six very angry vampires after your ass and ours.**_

_I don't know. I kinda like it_

_**You would! If we do what you thought up Bella, we would have to get Rosalie to agree to it.**_

_Okay then what if we invite them over later saying that there is something of vital importance that needs to be discussed concerning them._

_That works too._

_**And then there would be no reason for us to be attacked by livid vampires now would there. This idea also keeps us from pissing off Aro. He would most definitely hear about us threatening one of the Cullens.**_

_It's settled then. We do option two._

Our conversation took up very little time and the whole time we were talking we were working. Turns out all of the questions had easy answers that I already knew. Thank god for having this stuff forced down my throat in school three times. We all finished quickly and then just started talking, much to my malcontent.

"So, exactly why are you three here anyway?" asked Alice in a nonchalant tone

"We were sent to deal with a certain problem that you may or may not be aware of." Answered Ana monotonously

"Oh. So how long are you going to be staying?"

"Until the problem is eliminated."

"Don't scare them Ana." Scolded Josie. "Just ignore her. How would you feel about coming over to our house this evening?"

"Really!" exclaimed Alice

"Of course Alice. There is something of vital importance that must be discussed between us and your family." I said

"When should we come over?" asked Edward in a serious tone

"Six would be best."

"Then six it is. We shall see you then. May I ask where-"

"We live next door in the last house on the street. I am sure it will be no trouble for you to find it." I replied right as the bell rang ending fifth period. Then I glided to the door followed by Ana and Josie and walked out leaving Edward and Alice speechless.

"I bet they are in our English class." Said Josie

"Knowing my luck they are." I answered and of course as soon as we got our English stuff and walked into the class Edward and Alice entered. Just great. Thankfully all we were doing was watching a movie, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen to be exact. I'd already seen it so Joie, Ana, and I spent the entire time talking in our minds. Not like anyone could notice.

By the time we made it to last period I wanted to shoot myself. I had forgotten how absolutely boring high school was. Then I saw Rosalie enter.

"I am so happy that you have last period Advanced Theatre!" I exclaimed

"Me too. And when you sent me that message during lunch I about jumped out of my seat!" she said

"Sorry about that, but it was the easiest way to talk to you."

"Don't worry Rose, you get used to it." Said Josie

"Yep,so welcome to the gang. So, who wants to skipb while we still have the chance?" suggested Ana

"I'm in." I replied

"Not like we're doing anything today. There's a sub. So okay." Said Rosalie

"Me too." Answered Josie

So walked out of class and headed straight for our cars. Now it was time to have some fun.

**There it is, chapter four. Personally I loathe this chapter, but I had to get it out. The story will get beytter in the next chapters and ideas are always welcome**

**Love ya,**

**angstar54**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so after some thought and some pushing by my lovely reviewers I have Edward's point of view. I hope it is to your liking. I am sorry it wasn't out sooner, but writer's block crashed at my house for a short time. My friend Becky was so kind as to tell me to get off my ass and actually write so I finally kicked him out. But she said it in less vulgar language. So this chapter is for Becky! Plus, I so totally tricked her for April Fool's day and convinced her that I was moving away. So Becky, I'm sorry I tricked you, but I just couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did Carlisle would be mine! **

**Chapter 5**

Edward POV

Those three mysterious girls had been going through my head all night, especially that first one. What were they doing here, in Karloff of all places? The fact that they knew me by sight and name was quite unnerving. Why are they here?

As soon as we all returned home from that strange encounter in the Volvo I informed Carlisle immediately. He was just as baffled as I and asked me if I discovered anything using their thoughts. But the problem is that I could not hear anything. It was as if there was a giant steel wall surrounding each of their minds so as to not let anyone inside. They had to be hiding something.

From their eyes I could tell that they were vampires like us, but why would they move here? I discussed this with Carlisle long after the others left to do other more entertaining things to pass the time.

"There have been some disappearances lately in the surrounding cities. Do you think that those disappearances could be the reason they are here?" I had asked Carlisle seeking answers.

"It is possible, but it is only the Volturi who deal with such problems, and I doubt that something this miniscule at the moment would draw their attention. Did you not also say that the girls were like us in their eating habits?" he answered

"Yes, and Rose was convinced that she knew one of them from somewhere. Jasper said that there were strange emotions coming from the same girl. And how did they know my name?"

"This is all so odd. I may call Aro and ask if he sent anyone if these girls continue to be mysterious. It would be just like Aro to do this. He does love his games. If they are at your school tomorrow try to find out as much about them as possible. I doubt they are a threat, but it is best to be well informed in case something does indeed happen." He told me with concern on his face. I could tell that he was worried and that was not good. Carlisle has always been cool, calm, and collected, but everything changed when we lost Bella. It's my fault really and I miss her every day, but after what happened in Volterra, I promised myself that I would do nothing to endanger or hurt my family again.

I remember that day well . . .

I had rushed to Volterra as fast as I could wishing only to die and join my precious Bella. Rosalie had called me and turned my world upside down. My life without Bella, if you could actually call what this is a life, meant nothing. She was my everything and I was nothing without her.

I begged and pleaded with Aro to kill me. I yearned for death, but they would not grant my only desire. Finally after waiting what seemed like ages for the final decision, it came. The answer I got nearly killed me right then and there. Aro told me in a firm and extremely serious voice that they would not grant my wish. Also, that if I tried anything whatsoever to draw their wrath then they would hunt down and capture my family, bring them to Volterra, and then kill them before my very eyes.

So I did the only thing I could do, I went home to my family. We haven't been the same since, but we have all tried to get back some of the joy that we all lost when Bella died.

"Edward, get your butt down here we have to go in like three minutes!" called Alice from downstairs

"Give me a minute Alice." I replied while hurriedly heading to take a shower. Once that was done I threw on some clothes. After taking a second to check what I was actually wearing I saw that I was dressed in a simple pair of dark jeans, black shoes, and a sail blue button down shirt. At least the clothes matched. One day I actually ended up wearing completely mismatched clothes and I didn't care. That was right after Bella and Volterra. . .

I walked down the stairs just to annoy Alice. And as usual, it worked.

"Ha ha, very funny Edward." Alice said, her words dripping with sarcasm, "Now let's go!" How something so tiny could be so pushy was beyond me. But that is just who Alice is and why we all love her. I headed straight to my Volvo and the others followed.

"So, who wants to bet that those chicks from last night will be at the school today?!" Emmett said as he climbed into my car

"Not again Emmett." Replied Rosalie

"But . . . !"

The next thing I heard was a loud smack as Rose's hand made contact with Emmett's head. And that was pretty much how the incredibly short ride to the high school went.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the school the first thing I noticed was those cars from last night. There they were just sitting right next to where I always park, taunting me with their secrets and knowledge. But what could _they_ be doing at the high school? One way or another I would find out.

"Hey Edward look! Those girls are here!" exclaimed Emmett when he saw the cars.

"Yes they are. And when I find them they will be doing some serious explaining." I replied

I could tell that Alice was clearly frustrated by the fact that she has been unable to have any visions involving these unexplained vampires. Whoever they are, they are powerful, and are here for some reason that could prove disturbing in the end.

We all went our separate ways when we entered the school. Alice and I have first period Accounting and other classes together; Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, although in the same grade in school, have barely any classes together. There was a substitute teacher so the whole class just ended up messing around on the internet. Alice and I took the opportunity to discuss the three mysterious girls.

"Alice, are you sure that you haven't seen anything regarding those girls?" I asked her. Then class was so loud that I severely doubted that anyone could hear us.

"Yes Edward. It is like they are blocking me from seeing something important. I don't like this, not one bit." She replied looking both worried and frustrated.

"Me either. But why are they here?"

"Edward, do you think that it is possible that they are from the Volturi?"

"It is possible. Carlisle is going to try and get a hold of Aro and find out." I answered. Suddenly, I could no longer find Rosalie's mind. When I tried to hone in on her and read it I found a giant steel wall, just like with those three new vampires. Why would they be blocking Rosalie's mind unless she somehow knew something they didn't want me to know . . . or they had done something to her.

"What is it Edward?" asked Alice. Apparently my distress could be read on my face.

"I can no longer read Rose's mind. I think the new vampires are blocking it, but I have no idea why. This is really worrying me. What if they are here because of us?"

"If they were I would know Edward."Alice replied, but I could tell that she was beginning to fret as well. If these new vampires were here because of us, then we could be in a whole lot of trouble.

We spent the rest of the period talking about the strange and powerful new vampires that may or may not be a threat. Then the bell rang and we went our separate ways to second period; me to Biology and Alice to Algebra 2.

I made my way to Biology and the second I was situated comfortably at my lab table who entered but those vampires.

"Edward these girls are your new lab partners. Try to be nice and helpful, and don't show off" said Mrs. Leslie to me. Her thoughts told me that she hoped I wouldn't intimidate the new kids. As if I could intimidate them . . .

"Of course Mrs. Leslie." I replied in my smooth as velvet voice. I am always kind to the humans, and the sooner she leaves me alone with them the sooner the interrogation can begin.

Then turning to them she said, "Ask him for help if you need any, but you can always come to me about anything just in case." Whatever, she was really hoping that she could just leave.

"Okay Mrs. Leslie" answered the shortest of the trio in a fairly authentic Italian accent and the teacher headed to her desk.

"So you are the new students. I am Edward as you already know" I said to them; to the other students it would appear that I was simply being friendly and courteous to the new students, but I was really just stating facts and starting the interrogation.

"Hello Edward." Said the girl wearing a Wicked shirt in a monotonous tone.

"Hiya Eddie! Isn't it great that we are on the same Bio class!" said the one in pink who was clearly the hyperactive one of the bunch. Her ad Alice would get along great, if they aren't here to annihilate us that is. She probably loves shopping too.

"Wondrous." I replied, "So, would you care to tell me who you really are." I demanded staring directly at the one in blue. She was the shortest and seemed the most focused. What could she be thinking about?

"Ana Maria or Ana for short." Replied the one in the Wicked shirt curtly

"I'm Josie, but my real name is Josephina." Said the one in pink. So far two of the three have had old fashioned names. Could they be as old if not older than me? Now it was time for the last one to introduce herself. I wanted, no needed to know her name.

"Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." She said making eye contact with me for the first. I was stunned. I could feel my eyes turn to saucers. Here was a vampire, with an Italian accent right in front of me with the same name as my beloved. Her eyes even had the same depth and soul as my Bella's did. Could this vampire be my Bella? Was it truly possible that God had given me another chance to be with the one I truly love with all of my heart and existence? If it is truly my Bella, and I hope beyond hope that she is, does she remember me? Should I ask her if she remembers me? But what if I do and it isn't her? I would just go back into a deep depression, but this time I might never come back from it.

Ms. Leslie then passed out a packet of notes that we needed to fill in that were on a PowerPoint she was about to go over in class. It was over evolution and natural selection, something I had been taught by countless people I the past and could probably teach better thn this woman who calls herself our teacher. Filling in the notes was simple and took up the rest of the class period. I had plenty of time plan what I was going to do next. If this Bella vampire was my Bella, then I needed her to remember me.

Hoping to get another chance to speak with them, especially her, I graciously offered to walk them to their next class. They of course declined, making me wonder even more about them.

I met Alice at her locker and we headed to third period together. We did absolutely nothing of interest in PE. So, Alice and I spent the period discussing all the information we had on these new vampires until the bell rang ending class.

Alice is an office aide fourth period, so she would try and dig up as much information as the school had on the new girls. I had library aide and reported straight to class.

When I entered the library the librarian Ms. Newman was daydreaming about her and Orlando Bloom getting married. She is the only female teacher here not infatuated by me; she prefers to fantasize about her and Jasper instead when not thinking about Orlando Bloom. I find it hilarious; Jasper finds it uncomfortable and never spends much time in the library, no matter how much he loves books, unless she is absent.

Ms. Newman has long blonde hair that she today has put up in a bun and a light golden tan. Her face is mature, and she does not look thirty, even though she is. She was wearing a light blue Cowlneck sweater with cream colored flat front pants and black heals. She is known to be dramatic and to overreact about some things, but you do not want to get on her bad side. She is an extremely feisty for someone only five foot four. That and she never backs down from a verbal joust and often times wins them. She even helps out with the drama department when she has the time. But I have always felt that there was something different about her. She started here last semester after the original librarian suddenly decided to move to Siberia. Maybe I'm just imagining things, but it seems like she has been watching me all year. There are times when I know she is staring at me.

"Oh, hello Edward, How are you today?" she asked when she finally noticed that I was in the library.

"Fine thank you Ms. Newman. And how are you?"

"Just peachy. Now today I am going to have you stock the shelves with the new books that came in. If you need any help or have any questions just ask." She said and then went back to daydreaming, but this time about Jasper and her going on a beach vacation. Oh god . . . .

I put books back on the shelves until the bell rang signaling lunch. Then I would have to come back here for another twenty minutes or so. Hopefully these girls have the same lunch as us and we can do some serious talking. I walked as fast as I culd and still appear human to the cafeteria and through the line only buying a few things. Not like I actually ate anything I bought.

As soon as I sat down and started talking to my family the three new girls entered. Bella, Ana, and Josie were surrounded by about half of the male population who had lunch at the same time as us. From the way things were sounding they all, single or not, offered to buy the girls' lunch. Could you say pigs or what? Bella looked about an inch away from telling all of the guys to get lost when one of them pinched her butt.

Bella suddenly grabbed the guy's arm and whipped around to face him. This caused the cafeteria to fall completely silent. She was now the center of attention. Everyone at our table was staring directly at her as if she was about to blow our cover. I wanted to rip that guy's arm off and then do him some serious damage for disrespecting her like that! How dare he! Someone, preferably me, needs to teach him some manners! Rosalie looked just as pissed as me.

"Don't you ever touch me again you pathetic piece of shit excuse for a human!"She growled her eyes now pitch black. The guy was easily six feet in height, but she had clearly scared him. Hell, she even partially scared me. Bella let go of his arm and headed straight for the door. Ana and Josie hissed at the guy as they followed her out. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie just looked at me, before returning their eyes to the girl's retreating figures.

"That was some serious shit." Exclaimed Emmett still stunned from what had just gone down. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Rosalie visibly stiffen for a second, before suddenly relaxing again. What was that all about?

"Who are these new girls?" asked Jasper, "I was getting some very weird and mixed emotions coming from that one in blue who just freaked on that guy."

"Their names are Ana Maria, Josephina, and Isabella Volturi." Answered Alice

"As in we rule the vampire community so fear us Volturi?! What the hell are they doing here?" asked Emmett clearly perplexed as to why there were three vampires from the Volturi at the school.

"They go by Ana, Josie, and Bella." I added causing Emmett and Jasper to go silent and stare at me. Alice already knew this information, but Rosalie, whose mind is now closed to me, was not fazed at all. It was as if she already knew this information as well.

"Bella, do you think it could be . . ." Jasper said in shock

"I'm not completely sure, but I think that Isabella Volturi is Bella Swan. I just don't know why she hasn't recognized me yet, or any of us for that matter."

"If she really is Bella, then I get my little sister back!" exclaimed Emmett before adding in a serious tone, "What if she hasn't said anything because she can't. Someone won't let her."

"It's very possible Emmett, and I intend to find out more. They are posing as juniors so I doubt you will have any classes with them unless you share an elective."

"Jasper and Emmett won't." said Alice, "But you and I will have two classes with them this afternoon. They each have the same schedule. Funny thing is that Rosalie had first period with them and will have last period with them. Why didn't you say anything Rose?"

There was no reply. Rosalie had vanished.

Just great, right when we needed answers the one with them disappears. This has not been my day. Then the bell rang and we had to go to homeroom. Back to Ms. Newman it is.

When I walked into the library, Ms. Newman was on her cell phone talking to someone. I crept in as silently as possible and hid down one of the aisles of books. I just had to know about her and spying was the only way.

"So they are here. I thought as much, but without actual real information how am I supposed to know for sure!" she said into the phone, half yelling that last part, "No, none has even suspected anything yet and I don't plan on letting them find out . . . Of course they'll know, they aren't stupid and will eventually figure out I am here as well . . . Yes . . . Yeah, yeah I got it . . . Bye."

Was she working for someone? If so, who? This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

I pretended to be shelving books so that she wouldn't suspect me of overhearing her. After all, I was on the other side of the library; a human wouldn't be able to hear her. I continued to hide while shelving books until the bell rang for fifith period. Strangely, as I was leaving I could have sworn that her eyes followed me.

I met up with Alice and Jasper in the hallway and asked Jasper if he could try and get some information out of Rosalie. She was not acting like herself, and it could end up being problematic if she continues to do so. Alice kissed Jasper goodbye and we made our way to our history class. Right after we were situated to where they would have to sit with us, they entered the room.

Bella froze when she saw me. She looked as if she had just been through something serious. The other two girls had to basically drag her to her seat. Why was she acting sp strange? Did she remember me?

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You already met Edward earlier. I hope he wasn't rude." Said Alice as she introduced herself to them.

"Hi Alice, I'm Josie! No, Eddikins was a perfect gentleman to us and even offered to walk us to third period!" replied Josie happy as ever. Did that girl ever calm down?

"Yeah, he was very kind. And I'm Ana by the way. This is . . ." said Ana

"Isabella Volturi, but you can call me Bella." Bella said with confidence. She seemed very different room this morning, it was as if she had broken out of her shell and was finally showing her true colors. Of course it could all just be a front. . .

_You were right Edward. I think this is Bella, but do you think she remembers us?_ Came Alice's thoughts. If she thinks that this Bella is _my_ Bella, then it has to be true, doesn't it?

"Okay guys, we have three new students with us today all of the way from Italy." Announced Coach West. He was about five ten or eleven with messy brown hair. From his looks he was probably 30 or close to it. He was wearing a shirt that said Karloff Varsity soccer." How 'bout you girls introduce yourselves to the class." He added

"I'm Bella and not interested."

"I'm Ana and same here."

"Josie and ditto!"

"Okay. . . . so, where in Italy are you from?" asked Coach West

"Volterra, it is a beautiful city." Answered Josie

The teacher continued to ask them questions that they answered in one sentence or less. Finally he gave up and just had them sit back down.

"So, today you are to fill out a packet on your desk about chapter 18 in your books. You are to work with only the people sitting around you in the same group. We will go over the answers in class tomorrow." Now we had the perfect chance to get answers.

"What are these notes on?" asked Josie

"The United States Civil War." I answered

"How about each of us take a page of notes so that we can get done faster, and then once we all finish we give each other the answers." Suggested Ana

"Okay." They all said in unison. That was a bit weird. . .

They appeared to be having their own conversation in their heads. Normally Alice and I would, but there was too much to think about. The notes took no time at all and I soon finished. The others finished very shortly after me. I noticed that everything Bella had filled out was in the familiar scrawl of my beloved. It has to be her.

"So, exactly why are you three here anyway?" asked Alice in a nonchalant tone

"We were sent to deal with a certain problem that you may or may not be aware of." Answered Ana monotonously. Does this girl ever talk in another voice?

"Oh. So how long are you going to be staying?"

"Until the problem is eliminated."

"Don't scare them Ana." Scolded Josie. "Just ignore her. How would you feel about coming over to our house this evening?" I had not been expecting that. And from what I gleamed from Alice's thoughts she hadn't been anticipating it either.

"Really?!" exclaimed Alice. Oh god, she has started to think about the endless shopping excursions she could take them on.

"Of course Alice. There is something of vital importance that must be discussed between us and your family." Said Bella. That immediately sobered Alice up, but her thoughts still had some shopping in them.

"When should we come over?" I asked in a serious tone

"Six would be best." She replied

"Then six it is. We shall see you then. May I ask where-"

"We live next door in the last house on the street. I am sure it will be no trouble for you to find it." she replied right as the bell rang ending fifth period. Then she glided to the door followed by Ana and Josie and walked out leaving Alice and I speechless.

After about a minute Alice and I followed them to English. We didn't have a chance to say anything else to them because we were watching a movie the whole time.

Seventh period we went our separate ways. Nothing happened, but I could have sworn that someone or more like some people left, because I could hear the roar of the engines. The class passed without anything new going on and before I knew it school was over. I put my things in my locker and met the others at the Volvo.

"Have you seen Rose?" asked Emmett

"No." I replied

"She's gone." Was his answer. And she was, just like Bella, Ana, and Josie. Where could she be?

**Just so you guys know Ms. Newman will be important later. She is there for a reason. Now the question is whether or not she is good or evil. Only my friend Becky and I know. (Becky chose for me)So, what did you guys think?? I am again sorry it took so very long to get out, but this is the longest chapter I have ever written. That and I just kept going back and editing nearly everything.**

**Love ya,**

**angstar54 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. But I am submitting so that is a good thing.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine so get over it.**

**--**

"Bella, I haven't had that much fun in forever

"Bella, I haven't had that much fun in forever!" exclaimed Rosalie as we sped down the highway. Her face was completely lit up; the icy mask she usually wore was gone.

"Rose, you haven't seen nothing yet. Just wait until we get to our home." I replied with a smile. I just couldn't believe that Rosalie Hale, the one person (well vampire) who had never accepted me, had actually opened up to me and allowed me to e her friend. I will never be able to repay her for this. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Is this a Miss Isabella Volturi?" was the reply

"Yes."

"Miss Volturi, you special ordered Cadillac XLR-V just arrived."

"Perfect. I will be right over to pick it up. And your name is-?"

"Tom. Your car will be waiting when you arrive."

I said, "Thank you Tom," and hung up. Then I turned to Rose and asked, "Do you mind if we take a little detour?"

"No, of course not Bella." she answered

"Good. My car just came in and I want to pick it up before some fool ends up scratching it or drooling all over it. That and I need to trade this thing in. I've only had it for a little while so I am sure that it will sell in no time at all." I grabbed my phone and called Ana and Josie to tell them where we would be and that we would meet them back at the house as soon as I picked up my car.

It didn't take very long to get to the Cadillac dealership. Right as I pulled in I saw my new baby, a black raven Cadillac XLR-V convertible with ebony leather interior. I quickly dealt with the paperwork and gave Tom he keys to the Trans AM while Rosalie checked out the Cadillac. Of course the first thing she did was pop the hood.

"So, do you think that you could pack a few more horses into that engine?" I asked when I finished the paperwork.

"Probably." She replied, "This is a sweet ride Bella, but why did you trade in your Trans AM? You probably have plenty of cars to drive, but I still never thought I would see the day that little Bella Swan would actually be driving something that can go 0 to 60 in 4.6 seconds."

"I got tired of the Trans AM. It sticks out too much. And you're right about the having plenty of cars bit. We have tons, but most are still in Italy. Besides, I prefer to drive myself and I doubt that driving a Bugatti Veyron to school would be a good idea. The guys would be all over it and I would never be able to leave it for fear they would hurt it in some way. Plus I doubt Ana or Josie would want to deal with the consequences if I did something to one of the humans for being stupid and trying to touch my car."

"A . . . a Bugatti Veyron?" she asked speechless.

"Yeah, we have three with us here. When we get home you can drive one if you want."

"Really!?"

"Of course. We are basically sisters after all Rose."

"Oh thank you Bella!" she exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. She looked like a kid who had just been told that they could eat whatever they wanted in a giant candy store.

She helped me move all of my CDs and other stuff into my new Cadillac from the Trans AM. Right as we pulled out of the dealership Rosalie's cell phone rang. The ring tone was Glamorous by Fergie.

"It's Edward" she said, "what do you think I should do?"

"Knowing Edward he's about to break something so he is pinching the bridge of his nose. Just give him some lame ass excuse to confuse and pacify him for a bit. Although, it will probably just piss him off more." I said

"True." She replied, "I'll do it." She then answered her phone.

"What do you want Edward." She stated rather than asked.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? FIRST YOU DISAPPEAR AT LUNCH AND THEN AFTER SCHOOL YOU ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE THINKING!?" he half growled, half yelled into the phone. He most definitely was not a happy camper. I can just picture his face. Poor Jasper . . .

"Jeez, calm down. No need to get your panties in a twist. I'm fine." She said into the phone "I will see you later. Now it is time for me to get back to having some fun. Bye."

"Don't you dare hang up this phone!" he warned

"Watch me." She replied and did just that. She started laughing and when she looked at me, I started to laugh too.

"He is so going to murder you for that Rose." I told her when we finally stopped laughing.

"I know, but it was so much fun. I can just imagine his face!"

"I know me too! But if you really think about it he will probably end up yelling at me for more or less kidnapping you."

"You know what, you are absolutely right. But that is only if he doesn't spaz when he finds out exactly what you do for Aro." She said with a smile

"What do you mean? Why would he freak out?"

"Bella, you kill vampires and kick some serious ass for a living. Edward and his hero complex are not going to like the fact that you put yourself in danger every day."

"It's not dangerous to me. I am strong enough to take care of myself." I replied, feeling the need to stand up for myself.

"I know that," she said, "but Edward doesn't. He cares about you so much and isn't used to you being this nigh indestructible being. He doesn't like the idea of you being hurt or in pain."

"Oh . . . well, I bet Jasper is going through hell right now considering all of the emotions running high back there." I added changing the subject

"Yeah, this is not his day. And is there any reason why you are driving down my street?"

"Our street Rosalie. We are next door neighbors." I said with a smile

"No way! Are you serious!? This is crazy!" she exclaimed

"Crazy it may be, but it is home, at least for the time being." I added the last part under my breath so she couldn't hear it, and thankfully she didn't.

Ana and Josie ran outside to meet us and to see my new car. They knew I was getting a new one, they just didn't know all of the details about it. As soon as Rosalie and I had stepped out of the car they began a very thorough inspection of every single inch of the Cadillac before giving me their praise.

"This is a beautiful car Bella. You did good trading up for something more luxurious." declared Ana when she finished her inspection of my new baby.

"Yeah Bella, you picked a tight car. Now we so have to race!" said Josie, who had an evil glint in her eyes. Oh boy, this won't end pretty . . .

Rosalie wanted to see the inside of the house, but first she wanted to take a little ride in my Bugatti Veyron. I threw her the keys and told her which one was mine before I left her to her own devices. Of course, I gave her a time limit in which she had to be back in. I also threatened that if she put one scratch on my special baby or came back late than she would find out how we dealt with Jane when she was in one of her moods. That and she would owe me full purchase price of the car, which just happened to be a whopping 2,065,902. She promised to be back shortly and left with a loopy smile on her face.

I threw my hair up in a messy bun and waited for Rose to get back. As I waited I looked around some more and noticed a panel in the wall that seemed to be different. I started to mess around with it until I could find a way to open it. Suddenly, the panel slid open silently to reveal a dark passageway. Then there was a whooshing sound like air blowing through an abandoned and dilapidated old house.

"Okay, that was kinda creepy." I said in slight shock. My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to investigate. Josie and Ana were nowhere to be found so they wouldn't miss me. Besides, this passage couldn't go on forever, could it?

The passageway had a stone floor and wooden walls. It was black as pitch, but I could see everything as clear as day; one of the lovely things about vampire vision. I followed the tunnel until I came to a set of stairs, another passage, and a door. I pushed the door open and saw the library. I stepped into the library and saw that the door was actually a bookshelf on the far wall of the library, away from the main area. If anyone was in the library, they couldn't see me unless they were in the back part. I went back into the tunnel and climbed the stairs.

When I reached the top I noticed more of the passageway. _How long is this thing? And where does it lead?_ I wondered as I continued to follow the passage. I noticed that there was a large rectangular door at one point. When I tried to open it the door swung out and showed the large living room of our house from a high up view. That could only mean one thing, the secret passage led behind the painting of Volterra. I quickly closed the painting exit, if you could call it an exit, and kept on going.

As I went along I investigated every single door. One led into the rec room and another to the music room. There was a linen closet on the second floor that had yet to be used. One of the doors opened up into it. You haven't felt weird until you open a door in a wall and end up in a linen closet. After the linen closet incident I found more stairs. These stairs apparently led to the third floor of the house. The first door I came upon after reaching the top of the stairs opened up into my closet. There were also doors leading into both Josie's and Ana's closets.

Finished with this part of the tunnel I went back down to follow the fork in the tunnel. I found it easily and followed it as it angled down before leveling out until it forked again. I chose the left passage and kept going. Suddenly I was in front of some stairs, about 10 steps. I quietly climbed them and found myself overhearing a conversation.

"No Rosalie, I don't care what you are doing, you need to get yourself back here now! . . . What do you mean you'll owe her over 2 million dollars? And who is she? . . ." It was Edward and he was apparently talking to Rosalie. That would mean that I am in his house! But why would the passage way go between our two houses and have another fork? This was all seriously confusing. Not wanting to be found out I ran home. Surprisingly, Ana and Josie never noticed I was gone. Not long after Rose came back with my car in perfect condition.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Josie as we all sat in the living room

"Rose, how much do you like music?" I asked

"A lot. Why?" she answered

"Well, we are about to have a bit of fun." I replied as I used my powers to turn on the massive CD player in the room and play a mixed CD I had made.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

"I love this song, it's so depressing!" exclaimed Rosalie

"Me too Rose, me too." I answered

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

When the next song on the CD came on Rosalie squealed with glee and then we all started acting like idiots and trying to dance.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

The next song came on and we continued to act like complete and utter fools. I had never seen this side of Rosalie before. Instead of being wound up extra tight she had just let loose and was having a blast. This was a side I liked.

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

No sooner had the song ended then there was a sound like someone was clearing their throat. We all turned around at once to find that the front door was wide open and the entire clan of Cullens was staring at us.


	7. Chapter 7

**H...hey, guys! Please don't kill me for taking so long to update?! author gets down on her knees and begs Both my beta and I have been getting our asses kicked by multiple back-to-back projects that are basically our only test grades until finals. I hope you like the chapter. And ore will be explained about hunting and powers in the next chapter!**

To say that the Cullens were shocked was an understatement

To say that the Cullens were shocked was an understatement. They looked as if they had never seen anyone having fun before. Of course, Rosalie didn't normally let loose and have fun with vampires that they considered to be complete strangers and dangerous to boot. The only one who looked cool, calm, and collected was Carlisle. I used my mind to quickly turn down the volume and then turn off the CD player. What surprised me was that I never heard or sensed them coming. I was in complete and utter shock that I had let my guard down like that. Aro would have my head if he found out. Although, so would our trainer Becky.

Becky was one of my favorite people in Volterra. Unfortunately, she has been gone on some unknown job for Aro, or so he says, and we haven't heard from her in a long time. Her name may make her sound sweet, but she sure has a temper. That and she can so kick our asses any time of the day. She prefers to stay in Volterra though, and no one really knows why she suddenly decided to leave. It had to be something really important, that or she was stalking Orlando Bloom again. Don't even get me started on that topic . . . the only reason she hasn't landed herself in jail is because she can alter her appearance. That and Aro would kill her. She had a lot of theatrical tendencies and abilities as a human, cough drama queen cough.

Normally when Ana, Josie, and I would return from a mission she would track us down and force us to tell her every little detail. Then she would lecture us on all the things we could have done better before sparring with us. Last, but not least she would kick or sorry butts while we sparred, well, most of the time that is. We have been known to kick her ass as well, but that very rarely happens. The only reason she isn't part of the stealth squad is because she prefers to stay in Volterra, until now that is.

"So Rosalie," said Carlisle, "this is where you have been all afternoon. And you didn't see fit to tell anyone where you would be, why?"

"Hey, I was having fun for the first time in a long time! Do you know how boring it is to be around Mopey McLoserstein all day?" retorted Rosalie with an attitude. If someone didn't step in soon, there was going to be a bloodbath.

"Thank you, Carlisle for bringing your family over for a little visit. The Rosalie thing was my fault, really. Ana, Josie and I simply invited her over for some hang out time this morning and I forgot to mention it to the others." I said both in greeting and to stop the storm that had been brewing from unleashing its fury.

"You have a lovely home. I must know who decorated." Said Esme in her usual warm and motherly tone

"Why thank you for the compliment Esme and I am sure that Jane, Heidi, and Gianna will be thrilled that you like how they decorated." I replied in a very hospitable and kind voice. "Now everyone, please sit down and make yourselves comfortable." I added, playing every part the gracious hostess. Ana, Josie and I chose to stand instead of sitting down. I was too nervous and they were just as anxious as I was about how everything was going to go down. I just hoped that Jasper couldn't read my emotions.

No sooner had they sat down then Emmett reached out to touch what appeared to be a candle. The only problem, the candle was actually a super powerful hand grenade.

"Emmett, I wouldn't touch that if I were you." I said in a completely normal vice, even though I was really quacking in my imaginary boots.

"Yeah, if you do it'll blow up." Josie added in her usual happy demeanor. Emmet snapped his hand back so fast with such a funny expression that I could barely contain my laughter.

"Same old Emmett." I stated quietly, hoping the Cullen's would get my hint at who I am without me actually having to say anything. They heard me loud and clear because the Cullen's, minus Rosalie, all turned to stare at me with confused looks on their faces. The emotions in the room had to be running high; I was nervous beyond what could even be considered normal, Rosalie looked like she was trying as hard as possible not to laugh, Josie and Ana were starting to fidget, and the rest of the Cullens looked like their minds were going on overload with questions. Then Jasper did his thing and sent a nice, and quite big, wave of calm to everyone.

"Thank you Jasper, I believe we all needed that." I said in thanks, turning to Jasper and giving him a small smile.

"If you do not mind my asking, how do you now so much about our family?" asked Carlisle. "I haven't been to see Aro, Marcus, or Caius in many years and I have yet to inform them of my family."

"Don't worry; no one has been spying on y'all." Said Josie in her normal Texas drawl.

"However, we did find out from an extremely reliable source everything we could possibly want to know about you and your family. Well, that is, except for a few things." Added Ana before she turned to look directly at me, telling me it was time to do what I had wanted for so long.

"Why did you leave her?" I demanded, desperate for the answer I already knew, but wanted so dearly to hear for myself.

"What do you mean?" asked a lilting soprano voice, Alice.

"Why, when you seemed to care for that human so much, did you leave her?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Carlisle, for once not in a cool, calm, or collected voice.

"How could I not know?! You all left her broken beyond fixing, nothing but an empty shell! Catatonic, was what the doctors said! You and your family had shown her a life different from most, and she wanted to be part of it! Instead of giving it to her, you turned her entire world upside down!" My voice was growing louder and louder with everything I said. "You," I stated pointing at Edward and looking him dead in the eye, "you told her that you didn't love her! "You told her that you didn't want her anymore! Do you know what that did to her?! Her father was ready to have her committed because she woke up screaming from nightmares every single night! The only friends she had were a bunch of ragamuffin werewolves! They saved her when you left her to the mercy of both Laurent and Victoria! She nearly killed herself on a motorcycle trying to hear your voice!" I turned and walked to a window. Facing the window, I said in a whisper, "After all that she went through, she forgave you for leaving her. That's why I couldn't let Edward die in Volterra. I wouldn't allow him to leave me again." My voice, quiet though it was, dripped with emotion. My eyes were moist with tears that I would never be able to cry.

"Bella, I-" said Edward

"I know Edward and I love you." I replied turning to face everyone again. I felt something wet flowing down my face. Tears, I had never been able to cry actual tears before, no vampire could, but suddenly I had that ability.

"Bella, you're crying!" exclaimed Edward and he rushed to my side. He put his arms around me in a protective hold and I took in his glorious aroma. My memory did not do him justice.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much. I was nothing but an empty shell without you." He said as he stroked my hair. I looked up into his glorious topaz eyes and was momentarily dazzled before his lips met mine. They were no longer icy, but rather like normal skin temperature. I was so happy; Edward was mine. This kiss was different than ones from before. We kissed with such passion that if I had still been human I would have fainted by now. Our wonderfully blissful kiss was interrupted by a white blur screaming "Bella!" and jumping on me.

"Yes, Alice" I answered with a lighthearted smile and a laugh. I may not be in Edward's arms right now, but I was holding his hand. It felt so good to have him back.

"Can we please go shopping?" she begged, refusing to let go of me.

"Of course, but how about we do it later." I replied. Her entire face lit up at my answer and she started squealing and thanking me at the same time.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh, Bella, it's good to have you back." Said Esme, her face shining with happiness. I can only imagine what it was like for her to think that she had lost another child. I walked over to her and gave her a warm hug. I had needed to do this for so long and I could finally do it.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and said, "We missed you Bella. It's good to have you back." I finished my hug with Esme and gave him one as well. Ana and Josie were my family, as was everyone in Volterra, but it was nothing like what I had with Carlisle, Esme, and everyone.

"Everyone, these two are Ana and Josie. We are basically sisters." I said in introduction of my two sisters in all but blood.

"Hi." Said Ana

"Hi y'all!" said Josie, her Texas twang coating her words.

"What part of the south are you from Josie?" asked Jasper, pleased to find someone who shared southern roots.

"Texas, Dallas to be exact. My great great great grandfather fought in the Civil War."

"What was his name, I might have known him?"

"General William S. Gardner." She answered from memory. I remember her telling us all about her relative who had fought for the South. She and Jasper would probably go on for days about the Civil War.

"He was my commanding officer and an altogether great guy. You would have liked him. He acted like a father to all of the younger recruits."

"Oh, my Lordy, you have just got to tell me about him!" exclaimed Josie. She had wanted to learn more about him for ages, but not much was ever truly discovered other than what she already knew.

"Bella," said Alice in a more somber tone "could you tell us what happened?"

* * *

**I hope that you liked the chapter! And thanx everyone for reviewing. Your reviews did not go unread, I was just so busy that I did not have time to reply. This time I promise I will! And I put a link to Bella's Cadillac XLRV on my profile so please check it out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it took longer than expected to get an update to you. Finals kicked my ass and I bet I bombed my Pre AP Geometry Final. The others were a heck of a lot easier. My grandma is coming down next week and the week after that I am babysitting all day long, so if you don't hear from me for a while, you know why. I will try as hard as I can to get something out for you this week, but I also have other stories to work on. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

Diclaimer: Yeah, I forget this a lot, but Twilight is so not mine.

* * *

"I would love to tell you what happened, but it is not only my story to tell

"I would love to tell you what happened, but it is not only my story to tell. Josie and Ana play just as important a role in this story as I do." I said as I walked over to the fireplace. Facing the painting of Volterra I began, "When you all left, I was completely broken. I tried to follow Edward into the forest and wound up lost. Charlie had basically the whole town of Forks out searching for me for hours before I was found by Sam Uley. After that I barely moved, ate, or did anything other than just lie on my bed for about two weeks. That was when Dr. Gerandy started using the word catatonic. I tried to start and do things again, maybe get back some of my old life. But I was never the same."

I turned back around to face everyone as I continued. "One day, Charlie decided that it would be best to send me back to Jacksonville to live with Renée and Phil. I just snapped. I threw a huge fit and when Charlie tried to pack some of my clothes in a suitcase I grabbed them and threw them all over the ground and my bed. I made such a commotion that Charlie and Renée decided to let me stay. After that I fell back into my zombie state. I had nightmares every night and always woke up screaming. Finally, after a while Charlie stopped coming in to check on me."

"Bella, I never imagined us leaving would affect you this way. I am so sorry. I never meant for you to go through all that pain." Said Edward, is voice full of regret for his actions and sadness for what I had to go through.

"It's okay Edward, you're all back now. That's all that matters." I said with a smile. I could feel my tears flowing down my face and instead of feeling sad at all of the memories I was having to re-experience, I felt happy and relieved to finally get it all off of my chest. "I didn't resurface until January; the exact one year anniversary since I had started school in Forks and met Edward to be exact. That was also close to the same time all of the giant bear sightings occurred. Of course, no one guessed the bears were actually werewolves. They're not supposed to exist, although, neither are we.

I invited Jessica out for a movie night and ended up in a bar."

"Bella! Bars are dangerous and not to mention you weren't even legal drinking age. What were you thinking!" exclaimed Edward, his eyes turning black with fury.

"Chill dude, let Bella explain before you get all 'grr' at her." Piped in Josie, who seemed to be ready to kick someone's ass.

"It's okay Josie, calm down. We can spar later. As I was saying, I ended up in a bar. As Jessica and I were leaving the theater I could have sworn that I saw you, Edward, so I went to investigate. Also, the closer I drew to the bar I started to hear you voice telling me to go back to Jessica and stop doing what I was doing. However, I was so desperate to hear your voice that I went into the bar. After that incident Jessica pretty much stopped talking to me again. I didn't care though; I was determined to hear Edward's voice again. I was pretty convinced by then that I was crazy, but what did it matter to me as long as I could hear Edward's sweet voice again. So, I went out and bought a couple of motorcycles.

"The motorcycles were pretty beat up, but that was what my friend Jacob Black was for. I even let him keep the Harley as long as he would teach me how to ride. So Jacob supplied the labor while I supplied the cash. My college fund wasn't good for anything else. I think I spent almost every day with Jake for about a month. When the bikes were finished Jake kept up is end of the bargain and taught me how to ride. It was a blast and I could finally hear Edward's voice again, but Charlie started to get suspicious of what we were really doing when Dr. Gerandy called him and said that I may have had a concussion. I still say that tree just came out of nowhere."

"Nice going, Bella!" exclaimed Emmett with a huge grin on his face.

"So let me get this straight love, you were riding motorcycles without Charlie's knowledge or approval just so you could hear me?" questioned Edward looking pained

"Yes, I did. Of course, the many trips to the emergency room from me colliding with trees or flipping the bike weren't exactly fun. I know it was completely stupid of me, but I was desperate to hear Edward's voice. One weekend Jacob and I took a break from the bikes and went in search of the meadow. On our way to the trail we say some guys cliff diving. I had found my way to bring back my hallucinations. Jacob and I never found the meadow together, but I did."

"Bella, what do you mean by that last part. You two never found the meadow together, yet you still found it?" asked Esme

"I simply meant that I found the meadow one day while I was on my own and Jacob had basically told me to get lost." I answered frankly as I walked back into Edward's waiting arms. "I was momentarily stunned when I found myself back in Edward's and mine meadow. I didn't realize someone was already there, waiting. Laurent was there to kill me. He said that Victoria sent him to bring me back to her, but instead he was going to kill me himself to spare me the torture Victoria would inflict if she managed to get a hold of me. I lied to him, saying that you all were still there, but he knew I was lying. I hadn't noticed 'till then that his eyes were red. The next thing I knew, Laurent was freaking out and running. I was face to face with La Push's very own pack of werewolves. They saved me and killed Laurent."

"Oh, Bella, you must have been so frightened." Gasped Esme

"Why wasn't Laurent in Denali with Tanya's coven? That is where he said he was going." Added Carlisle

"Oh, he was living there, but he had kept in touch with Victoria the entire time."

"That son of a bitch! If I had only known what he was going to do, I would have killed him the moment I laid eyes on him!" roared Edward, his eyes black as pitch and his expression livid.

"What's past is past Edward, let's leave it there. I rushed home as fast I could and nearly gave Charlie a heart attack in the process. When I told him I had seen the bears and that the bears were actually wolves, well, he freaked and told me never to go in the forest. I happily obliged and went back to my zombie lifestyle. The one night Jacob nearly broke my window trying to apologize for upsetting me. He wanted me to know his secret, but he couldn't tell me. He reminded me of the night down at the beach when he told me the old Quileute legends. If I wanted him back in my life I had to figure out the secret. And I did. He was a werewolf, the enemy of the cold ones."

"Bella, young werewolves are highly dangerous and unstable. He could have snapped and killed you in an instant." Stated Edward, half scolding me.

"True, but he never did. We could finally be friends again, even if Paul didn't trust me. I had found another family, but it still wasn't the same. Then, Victoria came back." I could hear the others in the room growling. Even Josie and Ana joined in; they knew all about Victoria and hated her to the core.

"Jacob suggested to Charlie to take me on a father-daughter vacation for spring break. And that is how I wound up in Volterra. Charlie had heard me talking about Italy in my sleep one day when I actually wasn't having a nightmare and thought it would be good place for vacation. Of course, he just had to pick Volterra. He thought that the Saint Marcus day celebrations would be a wonderful thing to experience. We never did get to get to the Saint Marcus Day festival. Charlie signed us up for a tour and we ended up in the Volturi's castle. I saw crimson eyes and knew I was going to die. I told Charlie to run and tried my hardest to bargain with them. Aro found me amusing and decided to keep me. He killed Charlie.

"And now it is time for Ana and Josie to tell their stories. This is the point at which all of our stories intertwine to form one."

The Cullens all turned to face Ana and Josie, who were standing together next to Edward and me.

"I'll go next, but I'm going to sort of summarize." Said Ana after a rather deafening silence. "I was born in Toledo, Spain and am, well I was, the only child and daughter of Carmen and James Weber. My mother was raised there in Toledo, but my father was American born and bred. His parents were from Germany, so that makes me half German and half Spaniard.

"My parents moved to America when I was a year old and almost always spoke in English. They only used Spanish when hiding something from me. We moved around a lot; we never stayed in a place for more than two years. My dad traveled with work so it didn't really matter where we lived. I share the exact same birthday as Bella; we were even born at the same time, only on different time zones and countries. Going to Italy was supposed to be our first real family vacation. We just didn't realize it would be our last.

"I was scared shitless until I saw Bella trying to convince them to leave her dad and everyone else alone. I offered my life for hers and ended up surviving."

"That was a very kind thing to do, Ana. Not many people would sacrifice their own life for that of another, especially if they had never met the other person before." Said Esme. "You are next, aren't you dear?"

"Yes, I am." Replied Josie. "Okay, I'll try to make my story short and sweet. There isn't that much to know about me really. I was born and raised in Dallas, Texas. I am like Ana seeing as I was also born on the same day and at the same time as Bella, but on a different time zone. My mom was half Cherokee Indian and my dad was from London, England. I inherited my dad's pale skin, but I could tan the color of my mom. I had an older brother and a younger sister. We were each a year and a half apart.

"Going to Italy had been my brother's idea. He was thinking about studying abroad his next year in college and he thought Italy was the place to do it. So, for spring break we all headed to Italy to tour the country. Volterra was our first stop and our last. My brother signed us up for some random tour that he thought would be cool. At first it was downright boring until we reached the Volturi's castle. And after that, the rest is history. I still haven't lost my Texas twang yet, so I'm happy." She finished with a smile. There were times when Josie would hide her twang because it could be so prominent, but she was still very proud of it because it helped her hold on to her past.

"So, I said with a smile, "who wants a tour of the house?"

* * *

**Thanx for reading the chapter! I would love it if you could review. You can say anything you want! And now I'm off to tax my brain for ch 9!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! truthfully, I am surprised I actualy got this chapter out so soon. But I got hit by sudden inspiration. Everything Bella is wearing is on my profile so please check it out! I have my grandma here for the next week and babysitting the week after so don't expect anything for a while. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Evil Heartless Bitch's POV (AKA the Antagonist of our story)

My plan was working perfectly. Aro had gotten suspicious and sent those girls to investigate. Volturi Stealth Squad indeed. They couldn't figure out that I am behind this in a million years. I'll just have to make myself known to one of them, but who . . . ? No matter, I'll think about that later.

As I sat on my duvet sipping some warmed up blood out of a martini glass, I thought about my past. Those girls took away something they shouldn't have. They will rue the day they ever crossed me.

Just then one of my little minions burst into the room.

"My lady, the girls have settled into their new home." He reported as he bowed before me.

"Perfect. You may go." He turned to leave, but then I had an idea. "Hold on Matt; bring me the phone."

"Yes mistress." He answered filially before going to get me the phone. He was my favorite minion; always so obedient.

"Thank you Matt. Now gather up a few of the newborns. Once that is done report back to me." He nodded his head and disappeared. I was about to have a bit of fun. Now, what was that number…

B POV

When I suggested a tour of the house Alice's eyes lit up. Ana and Josie just looked at me as did Rosalie. They knew I was leaving a lot out. I hadn't even told them what we did for a living or about any of our powers. We could get to that later. I left out the cliff diving part for Edward. He already felt bad enough about leaving me; the cliff diving incident would push him over the edge. He also didn't need to know that Jake and the pack know I'm a vampire and like to keep in touch. He would probably blow a gasket.

"Okay, first off is the library." I said going into hostess mode again.

As we headed to the library I heard my cell phone ring. "Just great, what does he want?" I half growled as I made my way up to my room. "I have to take this so don't interrupt! Ana, Josie, you guys do the tour!" I hollered when I reached my phone. Strange, it was an unknown number.

"Ciao, Isabella Volturi speaking." I said into the phone using my Italian accent.

"Hello, Bella. I hear you are looking for me. So, what do you think about all that I have been doing?" Came a female's voice.

"You little-"

"Now, now," she cut me off, "we can't have the other's growing suspicious. I want to meet you face to face downtown. Be at Club Animalia in thirty minutes and make sure you are alone. Oh, and dress appropriate for a clubbing environment. Arrivederci."

Great, just great; how the hell am I supposed to get away from Ana, Josie, and the entire Cullen family?!

I cursed mentally as I quickly changed clothes. I put on a jean mini skirt, a black halter top, and my black Chinese Laundry sling back pumps. Those pumps were gorgeous, but they also had a 4 ¾ inch heal. My fingers and toes were already painted a gorgeous sapphire blue color so I decided to match the jewelry. I put on a sapphire and diamond necklace with matching earrings. Last, I added a white sapphire and diamond watch on my left hand and three white gold and diamonds bangles on my right. After a little bit of clear lip gloss and a quick run through my hair with a brush I was good to go. That took me all of two minutes. Now, how was I supposed to get away?

Then I had it; I could use the secret passageway! I grabbed my keys, lip gloss, wallet, cell phone, lighter, and a hair tie, threw it all in my purse and silently crept down the secret passageway through the entrance in my closet. I heard everyone in the rec room. Good, I could use the door in the living room to get out. I hurried down the hall and down the stairs until I reached the panel that opened up into the living room. I opened the panel, stepped out the passageway, and closed the panel back again as fast as I could.

"Bella, can we come in? They want to see your room." Came Ana's melodic voice from the third floor. Shit! I had to go now. I raced out of the front door to my car. In a flash I was speeding down the driveway and before I knew it I was racing down the highway silently apologizing to everyone in my head. When they open my door they're going to realize I'm not there and then they are going to freak. If they didn't already realize I'm gone by the sound of my car that is.

I made it to the club in record time without being followed. I needed to find out who was behind all these murders and what the hell they were planning. If this meeting ends in a fight I can probably take them, but if I am too greatly outnumbered I'm screwed. I parked my car myself; I do not trust the humans around here, yet, to allow them to touch it. I gave my name to the bouncer and was escorted inside to a private room in the back. Great, the room would probably be empty except for us. I entered the room and came face to face with someone I thought I would never see again.

"Kassandra!" I exclaimed

"Hello, Bella. Did you miss me?" she said with a menacing toe in her voice.

"But . . . how . . . why!?"

"It's all because of you, Bella. You and your friends Ana and Josie. But mostly you."

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"What did you ever do to me?!" she shrieked, her eyes a dark onyx. Her strawberry blonde hair seemed to be made of flames in the light. "You went and got me banished from Volterra and the Volturi forever!"

"You wanted to overthrow them and become the supreme ruler of the entire vampire race!" I yelled right back at her, letting my temper get the better of me.

"So! They needed to get kicked off their high horses! You just had to go to daddy and tattle didn't you!" she yelled as she chased me out of the back room and into the alley.

"You cold heartless bitch!" I screamed in retaliation, only to get shoved into the wall.

"Shut the hell up! How about you join me? Together we would be invincible." She had a crazy look in her eyes

"No way in Hell! You're a crazy psycho bitch! I wouldn't join you even if it meant my death!" I said in an even and deadly voice

"Fine then, Isabella. Good riddance." She said and disappeared, only to be replaced by four new vampires. They were all males and looked almost feral; they had to be newborns.

All four attacked at once; I never had a chance. Being extremely pissed off did not help my chances. One ripped at my clothes while another tried to go for an arm. The other two just tried to rip off whatever they could. Every time I could get a kick or hit on one another would go at me even harder. They sucked at fighting, but they were strong and they outnumbered me. I got bit a couple of times before I used my powers to throw them off of me. Shit, that venom stung!

I managed to rip one to pieces and light it on fire, but I still had three to go. And they were learning fast. At first I was surprised no one inside had heard anything, but then I noticed exactly how loud the music coming from inside was. The people would be lucky if they made it out still able to hear anything at all.

Now I was fighting for my life. Fighting three was easier than fighting four, but it was still a bitch. I was beyond pissed. With each passing second I grew closer to causing mass destruction of the downtown area. I threw one of the vamps into the other two and managed to get a little breather. Damn, I hadn't been in a fight like this in ages. I could hear my phone ringing like crazy in my purse, but I didn't have any time to answer it. They would find out what was going on when I get back home. Not going back is not an option.

I punched, kicked, and bit with all of my strength. Finally I saw an opening and took it. I managed to land a pretty damn good hit on one under his chin and propel him a good thirty some feet. Then I ripped him to shreds using my mind. When it came to fire, let's just say he lit up like a roman candle. Two down two to go.

I had more bites on me now and my clothes were ripped. Half of my shirt was gone and my skirt was in shreds. I liked this outfit too! Thank god my jewelry was okay. I really can't believe I am thinking about my jewelry at a time like this, but Aro would have my head if I destroyed twelve thousand dollars worth of jewelry.

Alright, Bella, you can do this. Of course I could, it would just be tiring. I wasn't sure how long I had been fighting, but I knew it was long enough to seriously worry everyone back at my house. And because Alice couldn't see anything involving me, I sure wasn't getting any backup any time soon.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." Said one of the newborns, "Do you wanna go out some time if I decide to let you live?" He tried to wrap his arms around me. Big mistake. That dude is going to get it.

"Go to hell!" I answered turning to face him. I then proceeded to rip him to pieces. In a matter of seconds he was nothing more than a bonfire.

Only one left. Unfortunately, he was the quickest and the smartest. However, that wouldn't matter; I would still kick his ass. He lunged at me head on. Maybe not so smart; he seemed to be getting desperate to finish me off. I managed to move to the side just as he would have collided with me. He crouched down, ready to pounce, and growled. Then the heavens busted open and it started to pour.

"This is just freakin' great!" I screamed, knowing that if I don't finish soon it's going to be bye-bye cell-phone.

"Aw, are you afraid of getting your hair all messed up?" said the last newborn condescendingly

"You little bastard!" I turned and lunged. I grabbed him by the throat and twisted his head so hard it came off. Then I ripped off and arm and a leg. I did it slow enough to cause pain, but fast enough to where he couldn't put himself back together. I gathered up all of the pieces and threw them into the dumpster, hoping they would still burn. With a flick of the lighter he was no more.

I grabbed my purse and ran to my car. I was soaked to the skin and even my bag was wet. Just great . . . I sped down the highway at 150. I was not just pissed now, I was furious. They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and boy are they right. When I get my hands on that murderous backstabbing bitch I swear to god I am going to kill her! I checked my phone and saw 60 new voicemails. Great . . . not! I quickly took a look at myself in a mirror. My hair was in wet knotted ropes and my clothes were ruined. I had a number of vampire bites in my hands, wrists, shoulders, and sides. There were even a couple on my neck and every single vampire bite was still open and stinging like crazy. Driving hurt like a bitch! I decided to call Aro and tell him exactly what just went down; unfortunately Jane just happened to answer it.

"Bella, when are you coming home?" she asked.

"As soon as I can. Now give the phone to daddy."

"But why?" She whined.

"Give the phone to him now Jane, or so help me god I will go back there and make sure your room is nothing more than rubble and ashes!" I threatened my voice louder than needed. I had just pulled into the driveway. My emotions were going haywire, as were my powers. If I don't calm down soon there will be hell to pay. When I drove up to the house I noticed that all of the lights in the house were flickering on and off and that the doors were opening and closing. Yep, I bet they know I'm home.

When I got out of the car Aro finally answered. "Hello, Bella, how are you? Jane said you were a bit frazzled."

"A bit fra . . . a bit frazzled!" I exclaimed, about to go off the deep end as I walked down the sidewalk to the front door. "Oh, I am more than a bit frazzled, I'm completely livid!"

"Calm down, Bella, and tell daddy all about it."

"Don't you tell me to calm down daddy!" I yelled as I made it to the door. My powers were so out of control that the door opened for me. "I just got jumped by four newborns! I think I have a right to be more than a little pissed off!" I yelled into the phone. Then I heard a loud gasp. Nine pairs of eyes were taking in my appearance. "You know what; I can't even talk to you right now! Talk to Carlisle!" I screamed throwing the phone to the unsuspecting father figure of the love of my existence.

"Bella, you've got to calm down!" said Ana

"I can't!" I cried. Everything was out of control. Books, chairs, pillows, and nearly anything and everything in sight were flying around. I heard breaking glass in the background and a large crash from the library.

"This is so not good! Everyone, try to calm her down or this place is gonna blow!" exclaimed Josie as she rushed forward and tried to calm me down. "Alright Bella, just breath; in and out, you can do it."

"Not helping Josie!" I said through my hysterics. "Nothing's going to work. Everyone get out now before you get hurt!" I cried, grabbing my head and trying to suppress my powers. I could see the Cullens standing around frozen like statues. All except Carlisle that is; it appeared that he was giving Aro the play-by-play of what was going down.

"Edward, try to calm her down. At this point you are probably the only one who can." Said Carlisle over the noise.

"But how? What am I supposed to do?" he asked, seeming helpless. He didn't know what to do and I could tell.

"Everything, anything you can." Replied Carlisle, who seemed desperate. I could tell he was worried about is family and it looked like he was worried about me as well.

Edward came over to me, put his arms around me and started to sing my lullaby. The mellifluous tune of the lullaby brought back old memories of Edward singing me to sleep as a human. As the song progressed I could feel my powers easing up as I calmed down until I finally had them under control again.

"Bella, are you okay now?" he asked as he held me in his arms.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm perfect."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" asked an extremely confused Emmett.

"I guess you guys have a right to know. I'll tell you. Get comfortable, this could take a while." I said as I readied myself for oncoming fury my story was about to cause.

**That's it for ch9! Hope you liked it and review! Who thinks that Ms. Newman is Kassandra? Only I know the answer, well, me and my beta that it. **

**Ja ne**

**angstar54**


	10. Chapter 10

**H-Hi guys . . . Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. I hit like a major case of writer's block and then I became obsessed about this school thingy called TAMS, which is totally awesome by the way and I so hope I get accepted. Oh, and while I was babysitting I had ice poured down my shirt and pants when I said I was hot. I wanted to throttle those kids after that.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you like it! And thanx to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! GET OVER IT!**

* * *

"Um…Bella

"Um…Bella?" asked Ana

"Yeah?"

"I know we all want to know what exactly happened, but I think you ought to go change first. You're not exactly wearing what I would consider clothes." I looked down at myself and knew that she was right. I knew my clothes were tattered, but truthfully, they were almost nonexistent.

"You're right. Okay everybody, I'll go change, so don't move. And I don't mean literally don't move Emmett, just stay here." I said with a grin before running upstairs to change. The only thing worth salvaging besides my jewelry were my shoes. I threw the rest of my outfit away and quickly changed into a pair of comfortable black sweats with my favorite white tank. I decided to go barefoot, it's more comfortable and besides, I can show off my pedicure.

"What do you want to know first?" I asked, feeling more exhausted than I had in years as I came back down the stairs. I yearned for the ability to sleep just for a short while even though I knew it would never happen.

"How about why you were attacked by newborns?" Suggested Jasper

"Okay. That phone call I got wasn't from Aro; it was from someone else, someone from our past."

"What do you mean?" asked Alice "Was it someone we all know?"

"No." I replied truthfully. Only members of the Volturi would even know of her; Aro didn't want any of the other covens learning of her and her plot to overthrow the Volturi. "Her name is Kassandra." I said with disgust clearly evident in my voice. I heard two very loud gasps at her name.

"No way, I thought that bitch was gone for good!" exclaimed Josie in a half growl

"She was supposed to be after that little stunt she pulled!" replied Ana, heatedly. Kassandra is a subject that makes us all a little testy. "How the hell did she find us and your number?!" she asked

"You guys forget that she was merely banished from Volterra, not sentenced to death. And she had access to all of our numbers while she still resided in Volterra. But, how she found us is a mystery to me."

"What did she do that was so bad?" asked Esme

"Oh, she tried to overthrow the Volturi and wanted us to help. Of course, it was her mistake to even try to recruit us in the first place." I replied frankly.

"You mean to say that someone tried to overthrow the Volturi, yet no one heard tell of any of this." said Carlisle

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Aro didn't want anyone to know of what happened and thought that simply banishing her would be enough. Turns out it wasn't."

"What do you mean it wasn't enough?"

"She wanted me to join her in whatever the hell she's planning now. I refused so she sent her newborn posse after me. She could probably care less about the newborns, but I doubt she'll be happy that I managed o get away with only minimal injuries." I said glancing at the bite marks that now covered my body.

"Minimal injuries?! Bella, love, you are covered in bites! You need to lie down and rest!" exclaimed Edward

"Edward, honestly, I'm perfectly fine. Sure, the bites sting a little and I do feel a bit exhausted, but other than that I'm really okay. And it's all thanks to you. The only reason this whole area is still standing is because you were able to calm me down." I retorted. I know he is only doing what he does best, but he doesn't need to worry.

"But you said it yourself that you are tired. I know you can't sleep, but you can still lay down and take it easy."

"I'm only tired because I haven't had that kind of a work out in ages." I said ending that conversation with a half smile. The next thing I knew there was the sound of a car screeching to a halt in our driveway and an incessant pounding on the front door. Who could it possibly be at this hour?

"Is anyone going to get that?" asked Esme as the pounding started to get louder. Then a very annoyed and loud voice said

"I know for a fact that you guys are in there! If you don't open this door this instant I will break it down and then kick your sorry asses!" Wait a minute, I know that voice. I stood up and walked to the door.

"What's the password?" I asked with a sly grin. Knowing who was on the other side, there was about to be a very colorful statement.

"Password?! Password my ass! Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, you will let me in right now or I swear to all that is holy that will kick your skinny little ass, rip you to fucking shreds, and then continue to make your life a bloody living hell for the rest eternity!" she screamed, clearly ready to do exactly what she is threatening. The Cullens looked flabbergasted. Well, all but Edward. He looked like he was ready to pounce if I got threatened one more time. "Okay, you win." I said as I opened the door.

"It's about bloody time." Said a very exasperated blonde.

"It's good to see you too, Becky." I answered giving her a humongous hug. I had missed her and her fiery temper. I just hope the ass kicking we are bound to receive is saved for later when the Cullen's are not present.

"Becky!" exclaimed both Ana and Josie at the same time before rushing over to hug her.

"Now will someone please explain why I got a call from a very frantic Aro telling me to hurry and get my ass over hear before the place went up like a roman candle and that he's sending Fairy Boy, Dunderhead, and Loser to live with me?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of me, Ana or Josie.

"Roman candle?" asked Josie incredulously

"His words, not mine."

"Fairy Boy, Dunderhead, and Loser?" asked Ana

"My words, not his; He actually used their names." She replied with a smile. "Although, I do want to know why I need to make room for two vampires of the male persuasion."

"Be nice Becky." I said "You know all three are staying with you."

"Oh, I now, I was actually giving Will a complement seeing as he doesn't really count as a guy."

"it would be fun to have Will stay with us, but there isn't a spare room." Said Josie "We haven't seen him in forever. I bet he misses you Bella." At that remark Edward growled and tightened his old on me.

"Are you actually jealous Edward?" I asked with a laugh

"Of course I am. Another male clearly has feelings for you. How can I not be jealous?" At that moment Alice had a vision and started laughing. Everyone just stared but I had a feeling about what she had just seen "Alice, what did you just see? You aren't showing me."

"Edward, Will is on the other team. You have nothing to worry about." I said before coming to a sudden realization. If Becky had been ordered to come and check on us, then she had been in the area. "Becky, what are you doing here? And when I mean here, I mean in the city."

"Oh that, I'm Aro's informant. I have myself a job down at the school in one of the only places I can actually feel comfortable." She replied while studying her perfectly sculpted nails. "Oh, and Edward, eavesdropping on people's personal phone calls is rude."

"Wait a minute, you're the librarian!" exclaimed Edward after Becky chastised him. She just rolled her eyes before nodding her head.

"Yes I am. Now that you know who I am, will someone please tell me what is going on?" she asked looking directly at me with her signature 'spill, now' look.

"Well, you see . . . how do I say this . . . well, Kassandra is back and as bitter as ever. And she sort of had four newborns jump me."

"I knew this was going to fucking happen! I told him, but did he listen, NO!" exclaimed Becky as she paced in a small circle. "Well, that does explain why he sent the guys." She added once she had calmed down. Every single one of the Cullens looked confused about what Becky had just said. Even Rose, although she was the least confused of the bunch. Seeing their confusion Becky said, "Now Bella, it's time to fill them in about what exactly you do. I can tell from how confused they all are that you have left out quite a bit."

"What does she mean Bella?" asked Edward, confusion clearly written on his face.

"You aren't going to like this. Carlisle, have you heard of the Volturi's Stealth Squad?"

"Yes, but I do not know much about them." He answered

"What do you know?"

"Just that they are the Volturi's secret weapon if something gets out of hand. They are a relatively new group and the members are supposed to be extremely powerful. Why do you ask?"

"Because excluding Becky, you're looking at them."

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it! Please review and any ideas are welcome!**

**ja ne :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yola compadres! Guess what?! I'm not dead!! Although, some of you may want to kill me after what I just did in this chapter. But you will have to read to find out. Warning: This chapter does have a spoiler from Breaking Dawn in it. Therefore you guys will either kill me...or well, you might not. I really hope you don't. Now that school has started, well, updates will probably be about every two weeks unless I can do it in one. I hope you like this chapter. So, there ya go. **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephenie Meyer, who is at the moment throwing a fit about the first twelve chapters of Midnight Sun being leaked onto the internet.**

* * *

The room suddenly became deathly silent

The room suddenly became deathly silent. I could have heard a pin drop even if I was human. Rosalie was the only Cullen who didn't look surprised, but that was to be expected because she already knew. Edward's face went from pure shock to anger in an instant.

"Wait . . . wait, WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!", he yelled, his eyes black as night. I knew he wouldn't like this.

"No, It's fine Edward." I said in a calm tone, hoping it would calm him down.

"No, it's not _fine_. Isabella Marie Swan, do you have a death wish?!" he replied grabbing my upper arms and looking me dead in the eyes.

"Edward," I said as I pried his hands off my arms, "I am very good at what I do, we all are. And we always get our guy, no matter what, without a single casualty."

"Yeah Eddie, no one can beat us. Except, Becky here, but she's had centuries of experience." Added Josie.

"And that's why she is the one who trains us, Edward. Who better to train us than someone who's been a vampire since the 1500s?"

Emmett's eyes turned to saucers. His face was actually quite comical. "You're older than Carlisle!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I am. By about sixty years if I remember right." She answered with a small sigh and her golden eyes growing distant, as if she's traveling back in time through the centuries to her home.

"Wow." was his answer. "So, who are you exactly?" he asked blunt and to the point.

"I am Lady Rebekah Dudley of Leicester," She replied with a perfect curtsy. "But everyone just calls me Becky. And you should know that Bella is the best fighter I've seen in centuries."

"My little sis kicks ass! Hehe, well, I guess we all know who the dominant one in bed will be." He added with a sly wink. Rosalie proceeded to slap him upside the head while muttering "Idiot."

"You know, Emmett, Ana here can make it to where you won't be enjoying any _fun_ time in bed for the rest of eternity." I threatened, waiting for his reaction.

"Yeah right." He scoffed. "Like that's even possible. She doesn't scare me."

"Do you want to bet on that?" she asked as her right hand started to glow with an eerie grey light. The Cullens eyes were transfixed on her hand. Emmett was of course shielding himself with his hands, a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"Umm . . . no."

"Back to the original conversation. Edward, really, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." I said as I made my way to sit in Edward's lap.

"Love, how can you say that when you were just jumped by four newborns?!"

"Not like it hasn't happened before…"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked me as I lay against him with my eyes closed.

"Our mission in Texas." was my simple answer. Jasper seemed to grow more alert at my answer and joined the conversation.

"Texas?" he asked.

"Yeah, we had to get rid of an army of newborns killing soldiers at Fort Bliss military base near El Paso."

"Who created the army?" he persisted

"A vampire by the name of Maria did. Vicious until the end, that one was. She put up a pretty good fight, but we still won."

"She was the one who-"

"I know Jasper." I said, opening my eyes and turning to face him. "She mentioned you before she died. Something about how she would have won if she hadn't lost you. That of course means that you must be an excellent fighter. We'll have to have a mock battle together sometime." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure about that, Bella?" he asked, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, we need to do some bonding. I really only got to bond with one big brother while I was still human. It's high time that I bond with the other, don't you think? And I'm sure you could teach me some new techniques." I really did want to spend some quality time with Jasper. I'd always liked him, but because of his thirst for my blood we never really got to spend any time together except when fleeing to Phoenix. Now I could spend as much time as he would allow me to spend with him without having to worry about him accidentally killing me. Truth be told, that had never bothered me before. I never even blamed him for snapping at me when I had that birthday party that caused them all to leave.

"Then I would love to, Bella." he answered with a smile.

Just then, Alice's face went blank. She seemed to be having a vision. Then her face lit up, as did Edward's.

"Guess what everybody! It's going to be sunny tomorrow, well except for like an hour when Becky here is going to be picking up those guys that are coming, so we don't have to go to school or anything!" she exclaimed, her lilting soprano voice full of excitement.

"Really?!" asked Josie. Alice just nodded.

"Sweet!" shouted Ana, Josie and I.

"You girls still have a job to do, ya know." Said Becky

"Way to ruin our fun, Becky." Replied Josie

"At least David, Will, and Keith will be there to help." Becky added with a sly grin. Ana and Josie got dreamy looks in their eyes at the mention of the guys. They hadn't had a chance to say goodbye because the boys had been gone on some mission.

"Yeah…"

The rest of the night, which was only about four and a half hours really, was spent telling stories from our past exploits. I spent the entire time in Edward's lap with his arms around me and I couldn't have wished for anything else, except for one thing.

I wished that our daughter could be with us. But she's safe and happy up in La Push with Jake and the pack. Little Renesmee, or as the pack and nearly everyone else had deemed her, Nessie, was my miracle. She has Edward's bronze hair, Charlie's curls, and my warm chocolate brown eyes. Edward and I did sleep together once before he left. Vampires can't have kids. It's physically impossible. So you can imagine how surprised I was when I found out I was pregnant. But I was happy too. I told Charlie and at first he freaked, but eventually he was all right with it, and even agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret from Renée, who never suspected a thing. She was just happy that I seemed happier. Jake and Charlie, and even the whole pack, were there for me during the mood swings, weird cravings (can you say raw steak anyone?), everything. The pregnancy lasted only about a week less than six months rather than the usual nine months, so it was assumed that I was 'knocked up' in June.

Even though I wasn't supposed to do anything stupid, I still rode motorcycles because I craved Edward's voice. Jake was with me the whole time I rode so nothing ever happened. Of course the school found out as well. There were those who called me a slut and others who supported me wholeheartedly like Angela.

My little angel was born on March 10, 2006 without a single complication. I had been with Jake and the pack at Emily and Sam's when my water broke. Jake's reaction was hilarious. I'm pretty sure Emily took some pictures of all the guys rushing around like headless chickens as they were freaking out about what to do. I had had a feeling earlier that morning that it might be **the** day, so I had a small bag packed in my truck. Sam called Charlie at work and told him to meet us at the hospital. After twelve hours of intense labor my little angel was born at 10:56 at night. I named her Renesmee Carlie Cullen after Renée and Esme, and Carlisle and Charlie. She had all of her teeth when she was born, but no one seemed to notice. The first time I held her she bit me, but nothing happened. Turns out that my little girl has no venom nor does she have blood lust, so she is perfectly safe. I had been worried about the doctors testing her blood type, but they were able to penetrate her skin. Shortly afterward though, her skin turned rock hard like her father.

The moment Jake saw her, his eyes lit up and I knew what happened. My best friend had imprinted on my half vampire half human baby girl. At first I had wanted to throttle him and I tried as I nearly screamed myself hoarse calling him a stupid mutt while asking Charlie for a metal bat or better yet his gun, but then I just accepted the fact and moved on. Of course, it took a bit of explaining on Jake's part to get me to calm down as I was throwing whatever I could get my hands on at him. There are both pictures and a video of this event. (Actually, there is a whole scrapbook/photo album dedicated to me and the pregnancy and another just of photos of after I was changed with the pack and Renesmee. I have one set of these, and Jake has the other. Emily just keeps making more and sending them to me for when I can't be with my daughter.) The pack, of course, thought it was hilarious to see me in a hospital bed throwing things at Jake. In the end I was fine with it. After all, Jake is a great guy and would treat my little girl right so I gave him my blessing, but not before threatening him with castration if he so much as hurt her in any way possible. However, now I was more determined than ever to be changed so I wouldn't ever lose my baby. Shortly after my wish was granted when Charlie's daddy-daughter trip to Volterra didn't turn out as planned.

Surprisingly I didn't lose a single human memory after being changed, including the pain of the change, and I didn't lust for human blood. Well, I did, but I could stop my lust in an instant. My blood lust completely disappeared after about two weeks; Josie and Ana's followed shortly after. Sam and Emily became Renesmee's new guardians after my 'death'. I had called Jake and spoke to him telling him exactly what happened while in Volterra. And because of my big change in appearance, I get to visit my angel whenever I get the chance. Jake informed me of her power (she can communicate by showing others her memories just by touching their face) and of how fast she grows. We estimated that she grows about three years physically and mentally for every year that passes. She's even been to Volterra and met Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They thought she was the sweetest thing as well as being intrigued with her and after one day she already had them wrapped around her little finger. Papa Aro, Papa Marcus, and Papa Caius as she calls them are officially paying for whatever she could possibly want or need as she grows. They call her Renesmee, but everyone else calls her Nessie, or my personal _favorite_, their little Loch Ness Monster.

She spends most of her time with Jake, but I spend as much time as I can with her. In fact, her birthday is soon. I had planned to go down with Ana and Josie for her party that the pack was throwing because I haven't seen her since Christmas, but now I'm not sure that I can. What with the problem we are dealing with. I guess I'll just have to find the time because I really want to see my daughter. I even already have her gift, a boxed set of books by Caroline B. Cooney. She just loves that author; she is a voracious reader like me and reads far better than any other child I have ever met. Considering how fast she grows, she should look close to about nine years old as well as be far older mentally than most adults.

I really want and need to tell Edward about her, but I'm just not sure how. I mean, you don't just walk up to the love of you existence and go "Hey, you have a daughter and her name is Renesmee and she lives in La Push because my best friend who happens to be a werewolf imprinted on her." Yeah, no way was I telling him that. I could let him see the scrapbooks as I tell him, seeing as I have them up in my room. Maybe that would help?

"Bella, earth to Bella" said Alice as she waved her hands in front of my face

"Oh… yes Alice?" I answered as I came back to reality.

"I was asking if you wanted to go shopping this weekend and you totally spaced. So will you come? Please, please, please?!"

"I would love to-"I started to answer, but I was cut off by a hyper pixie of a vampire.

"Yay!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Let me finish Alice. I would love to spend hours shopping with you, but I can't." Her face fell

"But, but why not?" she asked, gaining a whine to her voice.

"Because Josie, Ana, and I have a party to go to." I replied

"Party-shmarty. You'll just have to cancel." Alice said with a wave of her hand

"No Alice, I cannot cancel. We can go shopping when I get back." I answered firmly. This was not how I wanted it go, but was there any other way?

"Why? What party could be so important that you can't go shopping with me?"

"Alice, it's very important that we attend. I promise that as soon as we get back I will go shopping with you for an entire day and then we can go from there."

"Any stores I want?"

"Wherever you want to take me, no complaints."

"And I get to pay for everything?"

"If you want to, then go right ahead."

"Okay! We are going to have so much fun!" she said. Then turning to Josie and Ana she added, "You two can come too. The more the merrier."

"Sure, why not." Ana said.

"What about you Becky? Do you want to come too?" I asked, knowing all too well her answer.

"And leave David, Will, and Keith alone in my house! Are you crazy?! I think I'll pass this time." She answered. "Just buy me something 'kay?"

"Alright. Speaking of the guys, what time does their flight get in?"

"At ten, which is in an hour, which means I better get going in case their flight get's in early and they get 'lost' while on their way to baggage claim and end up in airport jail, again."

"You're probably right. Bring them by later so we can fill them in on what's going on."

"'kay, see ya later." She said as she walked out the door.

"Bella, love, do we want to know?" Edward asked amused after she had left.

"It was actually pretty funny, although Aro was not very happy when he found out about it. It still wasn't as bad as the time they said the word 'bomb' on an airplane when we were trying to fly out of Moscow. We were all detained and held until Demetri bailed us out." I said trying to fight back laugher. It had actually been pretty hilarious and Demetri's face had been priceless.

"They said bomb on an airplane?! Are they really that stupid?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes, actually they are. And now we've been banned from the Moscow airport at least for the next fifty years."

"I so wish I could have been there!" Said Emmett.

"Haha, you would Emmett." I answered before my phone rang. It was Jake. If he's calling at nine fifteen here, it's six fifteen in La Push. Something has got to be wrong.

I tried not to panic as I slid out of Edward's lap and took the call.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

* * *

**That's it. Please don't kill me. Now i would love it if you would kindly and calmy express your opinions in a review.**

**luv ya,**

**angstar54**


	12. Chapter 12

**go ahead and kill me. i've managed to get sick twice, be nearly killed by homework, and now my computer has a trojan virus. my life has pretty much gone to hell. but i'm still writing. hopefully i can get ch13 out way fast. my goal is by friday.**

**disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

"Bella, remember how you made me swear to always call you if something involving vampires was to ever happen?" asked Jacob. He sounded like he had been crying. What exactly had happened?!

"Yes, I remember." I answered as calmly as possible. I got up from my comfortable spot on Edward's lap and headed to the stairs. Edward frowned, but didn't say anything. It was only a matter of time though, until he or one of the other Cullens ripped me a new one for still being in contact with the pack.

"Well, last night a strange vampire showed up."

"Oh god, no one's hurt are they? Is Billy all right?" I quietly questioned into the phone. It sounded like the others were having their own conversation about something, but I still didn't want to chance any of them hearing.

"Bill's fine. The others have a few scratches, but nothing serious. That vampire, he had some kind of weird power, like illusions or something. He never gave us his name, but he said he was in La Push because of you." Oh no, what have I done… I dragged them into my problems. Wait, what about-

"Jake, you're leaving something out, what is it." I demanded as I made it to the third floor landing. She has got to be okay. He promised that nothing would ever happen to her. Besides, she lives with Sam and he's the Alpha, so she has to be safe, right?

"Bella, please don't make me say it, it's too hard." he begged into the phone, his voice full of tears. Now I was really scared. I wished that I could be back in La Push comforting him and telling him that everything would be alright like he used to do for me. I turned on some music, nothing loud, just as background noise. The music helped to calm my nerves; something was definitely wrong and Jake did not want to tell me. Whatever it is I can handle it, I am not weak anymore.

"There was not just one vampire that showed up last night, there were more. We didn't realize until it was too late." No, no, I knew exactly where he was going with this and he had to be wrong. I ran at vampire speed down the hall and into my room. There, lying on my bed was a note. It read:

Isabella,

It disappoints me that you defied my wishes and did not choose the correct path. Therefore, I decided to turn the tides in my favor and now have a lovely little bargaining chip that was acquired from those vile shape shifters. You know exactly what I demand of you, and this time if you do not choose properly, I will personally make sure that the one dearest to your heart will not survive.

Come find me around 12:30 and we'll have a little talk.

Kassandra

No, it couldn't be . . . she couldn't have my baby because Jake and the pack were protecting her! Stay calm Bella, it has to be a trick. I grabbed the letter and shoved it in my pocket. No good getting anyone else know.

"Jake, where is Renesmee?" I quietly asked into the phone

"He got her, Bella." And my world shattered into a million pieces with a sound like breaking glass. "We didn't even realize she was gone until the others were taken care of. We searched for hours but no luck. I'm so sorry." He added "I'll take care of it Bella, don't worry."

"No Jake, she's in this mess because of me. I'll get her back." I said and then hung up. One single solitary tear slid down my face before I quickly wiped it away as I heard the others approaching. I turned to face my door and not a second later Edward entered followed by everyone else. He rushed to my side looking very concerned. From what I could gather from their thoughts the sound of breaking glass was actually every single mirror in the house shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Oops . . .

"Bella are you okay?" he asked, his gorgeous topaz orbs looking directly into my eyes as if he was searching my soul for the truth. "We heard breaking glass only to see that a bunch of mirrors had mysteriously broken on their own accord."

"I'm fine really guys. I just got a bit of shock from that phone call is all." I answered giving him a hug and turning to face the others.

"What was so shocking? It had to be pretty surprising to catch you that off guard." Asked Emmett

"The pack over in La Push caught wind of a very dangerous vampire out to get me who confronted them about my whereabouts. But, as per usual, managed to get away." I replied. It wasn't a complete lie, but it really wasn't all that true either. Hopefully the Cullens will think what I want them to and not ask any more questions.

"Victoria." Hissed Alice

"Exactly. She seems to hold me personally responsible for James' death."

"Wait a minute Bella. You still talk to those filthy werewolves?" asked Edward

"Yes I do. I'm the one who tells them which vampires they can and cannot kill or threaten. And they are not filthy. They are my friends and the smell isn't that bad once you get used to it." I said standing up for my friends. After all, I owed them so much, even if they couldn't save Renesmee. I will get her back, no matter what it takes without anybody's help.

"Well then, I guess we will just have to get used to them." He answered with a smile "Even if they are dangerous." Wow, that was easy. I bet it's just a façade, no way he's this calm about that.

"Damn straight you will." Said Josie with a smile "They just love to hang out and go cliff diving and stuff!" Oh shit, here it comes . . .

"Cliff . . . CLIFF DIVING!?" he exclaimed looking from Josie to me like we had grown extra heads. There goes one more secret, only one left. If I could get a headache I would have one now. I need a bubble bath . . .

"Yeah . . . about that . . . I'm fine so no worries. Besides cliff diving is done for recreational purposes and is actually a whole lot of fun." I answered before I could fully comprehend what I was saying.

"Do I really want to know why you tried cliff diving?" Asked Edward, "At least tell me you did this as a vampire?"

"It doesn't really matter Edward. I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine and we are all together. That's what matters right now." Well, we were almost all together. We're missing Renesmee, but that is soon going to change. Then we will finally be able to be a family, if only for a short while until she goes back to live with Sam and Emily. After all, the pack needs Jake and he can't be separated from her for too long, so unless we move out there, she is going to be living with Emily and Sam in La Push; even though I miss her terribly while she's there.

"Yes, we are all together. The family is finally whole again with two new members." Said Esme with a smile as hugged me before hugging Ana and Josie as well.

"Really?!" asked questioned Josie

"Of course dear; everyone needs a mother in their life, even if it's not the one who gave birth to them." She replied with a warm, motherly smile. Even Carlisle was smiling.

"Welcome to the family." He said and I knew that my best friends and partners were happier than they had been in a long time. Neither Ana nor Josie said anything, but their faces just glowed with happiness. Aro liked to call us his daughters, but it was nothing like the family and togetherness of being a Cullen. I decided to give them a moment so I headed up to my bathroom to take a nice hot bubble bath. I had barely made it to the stairs before two very familiar arms stopped me.

"Where are you going love?" asked Edward, his voice so velvety smooth that it nearly gave me goose bumps.

"Edward I need a shower. I'm just going to go upstairs and get cleaned up, and then I'll be back down before you know it."

"Okay then love, take your time, you deserve a nice long bath. I think I'll survive down here."

"Ha ha, very funny Edward." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room. I decided to look for my scrapbooks one last time. Now where would I have put them as a way of keeping them safe? Hm . . .

I decided to check under my bed, thinking why not hide the scrapbooks in the same place as Renesmee's birthday present. And as soon as I pushed the gift aside, there they were. A pink scrapbook labeled Bella's Pregnancy filled with pictures and DVD videos of me throughout the entire ordeal, including the one of me threatening Jacob if he so much as hurt my baby girl. The purple scrapbook was filled with pictures of me, Renesmee, and everyone else, including the Volturi as well as everyone down in La Push. Emily labeled that one Bella, Renesmee, and the whole family, and even included a photo of Renesmee, me and Charlie as the first thing you see when you open it up. Emily had decided that scrapbooking was a way for me to be with my daughter even when we are not able to be together. And she was right. The scrapbooks have gotten me through quite a few tough times.

I sat down on the edge if my bed and started to flip through the pages, remembering the past that seemed so long ago. My poor baby, taken away from her friends and family; I can only imagine how scared she is.

Closing the scrapbooks and laying them to the side, I said with finality, "Don't worry baby, mama's coming to get you." Before heading to the bathroom for a bath.

* * *

**that's it. probably could have been better, but well, that's all i got right now. ch13 should be better. hope to have it out by friday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, i know his is way overdue, but this was also the hardest chaper for me to write. However, there is a nice long Bella and Jasper moment. No, not that kind of moment, but the other kind. the brother/sister kind. Now, this is the unedited version seeing as i really don't want to disturb my poor beta who's at her grandparent's house. They still don't know she's a vegetarian, poor thing. **

**After much waiting, I give you chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Twilight + me = a no go. it's not mine ppls  
**

* * *

I filled the bath up with scorching hot water; steam came rolling off the bath water in wisp like waves, fogging up the mirror and then vanishing. Before getting in, I made sure that there were plenty of bubbles and then turned on some music to help me think. Grabbing a towel and setting it next to the tub, I was finally ready to get in.

The water felt great; if I had still been human I would have screamed in pain, but as a vampire the scalding water felt amazing, bringing warmth to my frigid skin. As I lay in the bath, I began to strategize and finish forming my plan on how to get my daughter back. At least with the excuse of a bath I can take plenty of time to think everything over without worrying anyone, particularly Edward, half to death if and when I space out. Then I would have to explain and that would cause too much drama for me to handle right now, even though Edward has every right to know that his daughter has been kidnapped by some psycho bitch out for revenge. I'm just lucky that Victoria hasn't gotten wind of this yet. If she were to show up then my life would really be screwed up and I would probably have a nuclear meltdown.

Speaking of which I'm surprised Aro hasn't called about some problem there back in Volterra. Normally he, or possibly Demetri would have called asking one of us to mediate between a dispute, or help find something. The lasts time that happened Alec called asking me if I knew what had happened to a first edition copy of the Merchant of Venice. I told him to look in the reception area and of course, it was there, right where it was the last time he was reading it. But now I have problems of my own.

Kassandra believes that I can find her with ease when the time comes, but I order to do that I really need to figure out where she's going to be. The newborns had almost literally came out of nowhere when we were at the club, so it would make sense if she was residing somewhere close to where she originally hade me meet her. Think Bella, think, where on earth could she be hiding in this city that would be easy to disappear into when needed without humans noticing? It took me a couple of seconds, but then I had it- Kassandra was using one of the warehouses out near club Animalia as her lair. Seems kind of fitting in a way for her lair to be in a place people use to store unwanted and unneeded things.

Now all I need to figure out is how on earth to get my baby back. Kassandra gave me an ultimatum that if I go through with it will break Edward's heart all over again, as well as everyone else's. But how can I get Renesmee back without joining Kassandra?! She's smart, smarter than most people would give her credit for, and Kassandra definitely knows how to set a trap. If I even try to double cross her she'll take it out on anyone and everyone that I hold near and dear, whether they be vampire, human, or even werewolf (well really shape shifter. Real werewolves have pretty much been killed off for years all thanks to Caius). I would die if my mistake caused any of my friends or family to be hurt. Meaning there's only one option; join Kassandra and then figure out how the hell to double cross her.

It's most certainly not the most enjoyable option, but seeing as it is the only one, well, unless I count trying to fight my way out which will probably end in my death.

With my choice looking grimmer by the minute, not even the music I had playing in the background, Debussy, could calm me. I was so focused on my upcoming bargain/death sentence that I never even noticed the sound of visitors. It wasn't until I heard someone asking for me that I even knew anyone had arrived. Not two seconds later my bathroom door burst open and a very happy blonde appeared.

"There you are Jingle-Bells, I—"

"Bella, I am so sorry." Replied Edward, one hand covering his eyes, the other grabbing onto Will. He really had no need to be doing that, the bubbles in the bath covered everything. Behind him stood Jasper, Emmett, David, and Keith, only Jasper covering his eyes like a proper gentleman while attempting to cover Emmett's.

"It's okay Edward. You can take the hand away from your eyes."

"No, it's okay Bella. I don't want to be rude." Always the gentleman, he is. God, I love him.

"No, it's really okay. You won't see anything indecent by uncovering them."

Grudgingly he removed his hand from his eyes and looked at me. If he were human, he would have been blushing, I could tell.

"Will, "I said, "What is the rule for interrupting me while I'm in the bath tub?" I asked him, knowing full well that he knew the answer.

"T-to not to." He answered, sounding slightly afraid. Good, so he remembered what I did to him last time. I was in a bad mood that day and once I was done with him he avoided me for a week, afaraid of any other punishments I had in store for him. Well, since I'm in a good mood, today will end different.

"Exactly. Now whatever you just had to tell me cam wait until later, especially if it involves you guys getting banned from another airport." I said, concluding the conversation so I could et back to my bath.

"We didn't get banned this time, just got in trouble for trying to get our luggage from baggage claim!" he exclaimed happily.

"Again, you can tell me later. Now everyone, including you Edward, OUT!" and with that, they all scurried out of the room as fast as they could. So much for my bath.

After a few more minutes in the tub and washing my hair and all, I decided to go ahead and get dressed and ready for what was to come. I dressed simply really, and blow dried my hair as fast as I could. I used little makeup, just clear lip gloss and some mascara and put on some jewelry. With that done I grabbed my scar[books of me and Renesmee and sat down to leaf through them before I would have to go deal with the bitch who took my daughter.

I sat there; looking through the myriad of pictures of my daughter that filled the scrapbooks for God knows how long, determination coloring my features. Every once in a while a small, almost inaudible sigh would escape and spill from my lips, and I would have to struggle to suppress the sobs that threatened to break free. The tears fell though; there was no stopping the rivers that flowed from my eyes whether I wished or no.

I looked up when I heard someone approach and quickly closed the scrapbook I had open and had been sifting through, traveling back into my memories. At first I thought that it was Edward coming to talk to me, but there was something odd about the way he was approaching me. He would never be this cautious when coming to talk to me under normal circumstances. A nanosecond later I heard a soft knock at my door followed by a calming barely noticeable, unless you're a vamp that is, Texas drawl.

"Bella, is it alright if I come in?" politely asked Jasper from the other side of the door. Hurriedly I wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks with the back of my hand before answering.

"Of course Jasper." I pushed the scrapbooks to the side and motioned for him to sit down next to me when he walked in.

Once he was sitting I asked him, "Now, what did you wish to talk to me about?" already pretty sure he was going to ask about my crazy ass up and down emotions. I had tried to mask them from him, but with Renesmee gone and me not having been able to meditate since yesterday and my powers spazzing, I'm pretty much an open book.

"Well Bella, I couldn't help but notice how chaotic your emotions have been over the last couple of hours. Is there anything you want to talk about? You don't have to if you don't want to, but it usually helps to talk to someone about your problems rather than to keep them bottled up until you explode." He replied, "Especially in your case, as it were." He added with a chuckle. "And seeing as everyone's pretty much gone off to do their own thing and Edward's gone back to our house to finish a piece of music that he just came up with, I thought now would be the best time to approach you about it." I wanted to tell him, I truly did, but my fear of his, as well as the rest of his family's reactions to my huge secret were still major influences upon my decision.

On one hand, Jasper understands the most about what I'm going through besides Esme because he can feel every single emotion that goes through my body. Therefore if I tell him, he will probably have the wisest answer, not to mention he could help me possibly find a way around Kassandra's demands. At the same time however, Edward can read his mind, and if I tell Jasper and then Edward finds out, how am I possibly supposed to explain? I can't let Edward find out he has a daughter that way. Although, Jasper has lived with Edward long enough he has probably figured out a way to hide his thoughts from him, and I could always help by adding my own personal touch to fully barricade those certain thoughts I don't want Edward to read and keep them out of his reach.

With my decision reached I said, "It's okay Jasper, I do want to talk, it's just . . . it's just, I'm not completely sure how to say what needs to be said. I'm also afraid of how everyone, especially Edward, will react to what I need to say."

"Does it have anything to do with the scrapbooks you just happened to push aside as I entered the room?" he asked, sounding every bit the caring elder brother trying to help his younger sister.

"How-?"

"Bella, I'm much more observant than you give me credit for. Whatever it is that's eating away at you, you can tell me. I won't judge you; after all, we are family. Maybe I can help. You never know until you get up the courage to trust someone." He answered, bringing tears to my eyes. He was right; the only reason I'm so scared about the Cullens' reactions to news that I have a daughter they don't know about is that deep down I'm afraid to trust them because I'm scared they might leave again, even though they say they won't.

"I do trust you Jasper, and I need to do this to prove to myself that trusting you won't end badly." I said standing, the tears brimming over and rolling down my cheeks. "The truth is, someone I care for dearly is in a lot of trouble, and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean? How can someone be in trouble because of you?"

"It's. . . it's complicated, but I need to tell you. But you have to swear to not tell anyone, including Alice and to not even think about it. You have to block your thoughts; I don't want Edward finding out by reading your mind. This is the kind of thing no one should have to find out that way." I could sense his unease at having to hide something from Alice, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"I swear Bella."

"I tried to protect her," I began, "but being halfway across the world is really far away to try and protect someone you care so much about from your own problems. I thought she would be safe in La Push, Jake promised he would take care of her and not let anything happen to her, but something did happen and she is in no way safe. And it's all my fault because I never saw this coming!" By this point I was ranting and walking around my room, "If I had only dealt with Kassandra years ago when she first tried to get me to join her none of this would have happened and I wouldn't be an utter and complete mess about the whole situation. And the only way to right this is for me to go and get her back by either joining Kassandra or dying in the process of escaping, which would leave Edward and everyone heartbroken, even though they would get a new family member."

"What exactly do you mean by a new family member? I think I know what you're talking about, but that just isn't possible."

"I know, I didn't want to believe it at first, but I swear that I am telling you the truth. Even though it shouldn't be possible, Edward and I had a daughter and now I need to go save her. And the reason I can't go shopping with Alice this weekend is because it's Renesmee's birthday."

"Wait, her name is Renesmee?"

"Yeah, it's Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and although a bit strange it fits my little girl perfectly. Renesmee is for Renée and Esme, and Carlie for Carlisle and Charlie. I love her to pieces and need to get her back, Jasper."

"Well, you were right about one thing, this is not something Edward should find out by reading my mind." He said after a brief pause. He wasn't going to tell Edward, which made me feel so much better. I looked at the clock and turned to leave. It was time to get her back, one way or another.

"Wait Bella," said Jasper when he noticed me trying to leave, "Where are you going?" I turned to him and gave him a hug, which he returned slightly confused.

"Thank you for listening to me Jasper, I really needed it." I said while hugging him. "Also, thank you for helping me find the courage to trust you when it was hardest."

"You welcome but you never answered my question. Where are you going?" he continued

"To do what I have to; I'm getting my daughter back." I said with finality. The seriousness of what I was about to do sank in and I began to worry about what would happen if something went wrong and I wasn't able to get Renesmee back or worse, I didn't come back.

"Hold on," said Jasper, grasping my left arm and placing something small in my hand, my cell phone. "You might need this. I programmed everyone's numbers into it so if you need any help don't hesitate to call, okay?" His eyes seemed pleading, like he wouldn't be able to stand it if something were to happen to me. I merely nodded in response.

"Thanks Jasper, you're a great brother."

"Wait, what am I supposed to tell everyone when they start to wonder where you went?"

"Just tell them I went to go get the Little Loch Ness Monster. If they ask any more questions tell them to contact Jacob Black, he'll have more info for them. Ana and Josie have his number. If something happens and I don't come back with her, I want you to get in touch with Aro and tell him what has happened and then call Jake. They'll both of course spazz, but they need to know if the worst happens."

"But what about Edward and everyone else, they won't know what's going on." He questioned, a logical question that I wished didn't require an answer. Giving Jasper the answer would only make it more real.

"If worst comes to worst, you will have to tell them. There is a DVD labeled explanation of me apologizing for hiding this secret for so long. I made it while in Volterra two years ago in case I were to ever see any of you again ad didn't have the heart to tell you the truth about Renesmee. I need you to put it in, and then let everyone see these scrapbooks. Ana and Josie know about all of this so if you want help all you have to do is ask them, or the guys also."

"I understand Bella. Good luck."

Thank you Jasper, for everything." And I was gone. It was time for me to get my daughter back.

* * *

**Now review!!! and Merry Christmas!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow... I sure have been gone an awful long time... please don't kill me?! I would love to give you guys an uber ton of excuses as to why it's taken me this long to get an update to you, but honestly, I can't think of any. Although I do have one thing to say, my beta is pretty freakin' scary when she wants to be! Almost as bad as the Dragon Lady on a rampage, but then again, I've only heard of her rampages via Dragonfly aka Lauren-mommy. (I don't expect any of you to understand that last sentence at all, so if you do, are you stalking me and my friends during English class?!) Now, this is again an unedited chapter because my beta is busy getting ready to go to Area for OAP (One Act Play) so she hasn't had the time to edit this yet. Beak a leg to any and all who are involved in theatre, OAP, and all that jazz!!!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and plot devised and copyrighted by the magnificent Stephenie Meyer do not belong to me, however, Roman Blake is mine! Beat that bitches!!! *insert evil laughter***

**

* * *

  
**

I ran, not knowing if I would make it back to my other half in one piece, but I had faith that Fate wouldn't let me down. With a heavy heart I persevered, regretting not saying goodbye to Edward before I left in case I don't make it back. I fought back tears, my heart wishing to burst at the thought of hurting those I just got back in my life. If it hadn't been for Jasper, I probably would have gone insane trying to keep the secret of Renesmee from them all, slowly day by day losing a little bit of my cool until I would just finally crack at the most inopportune moment. Telling them through a DVD really isn't much better, the coward's way out many would call it, but it allows me to tell them and not be present. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing the looks on their faces if they hated me afterwards. And if they do, well then I guess I will simply disappear from their lives as quickly as I appeared.

No, what was I thinking?! The Cullens, all of them, even Rosalie love me and would never turn their backs on me like that. It just doesn't seem possible, even after what happened in the past. At least Jasper's oh my side and our relationship as brother and sister seems to have improved with the current situation. Now all I have to do is get my baby girl back and we can finally be a family, if only for a brief period of time.

_Dear God_, I prayed though I'd never been much of a religious person, _please give me the strength, stealth, and the courage to get my daughter back and to fight Kassandra if the need should arise. And if I should fail, please allow Renesmee to be reunited with her family. Amen._

I wasn't used to praying, but it was my last and only other option at this point.

I could just see Edward's face if he learns I'm gone forever, heartbroken to the extreme, so full of pain that he won't even appear remotely human. His soul will truly be gone if I die. And Alice, I just got her back as my best friend; I don't want to lose her now that I can actually go shopping with her and Rosalie without Rose glaring at me the entire time or having to stop because I need a human moment. Jasper and I finally have a brother-sister relationship that isn't dangerous to either of us. He can't kill me now that I'm a vamp, and I don't tempt the monster inside of him that used to thirst for my blood. I finally got my family back and now this just had to happen. If I were to die trying to get her back, everyone, not just Edward, would be crushed, but he would be in the worst shape.

No, I would get my daughter back, and I would survive this. There is no way I will allow myself to be weak and give in.

* * *

**J POV** (Come on, I gotta give Jasper some more love)

I hated to let her go, but this was something she needed to do on her own. True, if Bella were to call me and ask for help I would go to her in a heartbeat; without her, our family is nothing. It may seem strange, but Bella truly is the glue that holds our family together. We would all be heartbroken if she were to die; we had already lost her once thanks to that stupid brother of mine, none of us, including Rosalie, would be able to bear it if we lost her again

The surprise I felt when she told me of Renesmee's existence as astounding. None of us had ever thought it was even possible, but with Bella and Edward, the norm and all of the basic rules get thrown out the window. When she brings that little girl back no one, not even Rose, will be able to ignore her. Renesmee will be so spoiled by her family she won't know how to react.

However, when Bella mentioned that he daughter was in trouble (she never actually said that Renesmee had been kidnapped, but I assumed it was so), I was furious. How on earth could she trust a bunch of dogs to protect someone so precious to her? There must have been more to the story that she didn't tell me, but it would no doubt come to light eventually, what with the number of special talents around here. I won't push her into telling me until she's ready; after all, everything will change once she brings back Renesmee. However, I bet that whatever she's hiding has something to do with that Jacob Black fella she told me to contact if she were to run into trouble.

"Jazzy," came Alice's voice from the doorway, "have you seen Bella?" How the hell was I supposed to answer a question like that?!

"Oh, she had to run an errand." That was the truth, well, more like the half truth. "Don't worry, she should be back soon," Should being the key word. If all goes right then she _should_ be back relatively quickly, but if it doesn't… "And she's bringing a surprise." Oh yeah, Renesmee definitely counts as a surprise. More like an impossible miracle, but never-the-less she certainly is a surprise.

"Really?!" exclaimed my pixie like wife as she rushed into the room to face me. "Do you know what it is? Bella's still blocking my visions so I can't see what it's going to be."

"Don't worry Ali honey, Bella said it'll be great." I answered, making sure my mind was thoroughly blocked from Edward. True, Alice and I were the last to join Carlisle's family, but I was still the best at blocking my mind without seeming suspicious.

"Jasper, why do you keep saying don't worry? Is there something I should be worried about?" she questioned, taking my hands in her petite ones. If only I could tell her, but this was meant to be a surprise for everyone. Not to mention Bella said that she could trust me and there's no way I'm going to throw away that trust.

"No, of course not. It's just that seeing as you just got your sister and best friend back and to you she seems to have vanished, you might be worried about her." _Nice going Jasper, you didn't sound suspicious at all!_ If I'm lucky, Alice won't notice how off I sound, and I sincerely hope she doesn't. I really need to work on lying to my wife. Wait, that doesn't sound right either . . . ugh!

"Aww, that's sweet Jazzy, but I'm more excited and anxious than worried. Edward on the other hand . . . ." Alice certainly has a point there. With Bella pulling a disappearing act last night and now today, he's going to wear a hole in the floor from pacing so much. And boy that guy can pace!

"Come on Alli honey, let's go downstairs before they begin to think we're kidnapping Bella or something." I said, taking Alice's hand and leading her out of Bella's bedroom.

As we descended the stairs, we drew the looks of everyone in the room. Edward rushed over to us, looking frazzled and aching for Bella to be by his side.

"Where's Bella?" he questioned immediately

"Bella's gone to run an errand." I replied smoothly, my thoughts firmly guarded against any mental barrage he may try to find out any more.

"What kind of errand, Jasper" he asked, a steely edge to his voice. He knew I was hiding something from him.

"She said she was going to bring us back a surprise!"exclaimed my pixie of a wife from my side. I can only imagine what types of things Alice was imagining as the 'surprise'. If only she and everyone else really knew what the 'surprise' was.

"Is that so? Do you mind telling me how Bella managed to slip away unnoticed _again_?!" there was no possible way for me to answer that without going into more detail. I am so screwed . . . . No, just remain calm and everything will be fine. Bella will be back soon and then this will all be cleared up without a big mess, hopefully.

Ana, also curious asked a question I could truthfully answer, "Jasper, do you know what the surprise involves anyway? Can you at the least give us a small hint about where she is getting the surprise from?" I was not however, prepared for the reaction my answer would cause.

"She said something about the 'Little Loch Ness Monster'."

"WHAT!!!" yelled Ana, Josie, Becky, David, Keith, and Will. Before I knew it I was up against the wall with Becky holding me by my throat, hey eyes a sinister coal black.

"What _else_ did she say about Nessie?" growled the overprotective and quite aggressive blonde. Even Emmett, who seemed to believe that we were discussing the _real_ Loch Ness Monster knew not to laugh; the situation was _that_ serious.

"That if you wanted to know more then you need to call Jake in La Push." I was instantaneously released and as I landed on my feet I was enveloped in a hug from Alice.

"Why wouldn't she mention something like this to me unless-" she stopped talking as my cell phone rang. The caller id said that it was Bella and I immediately flipped the phone open.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Bella POV, again  
**

Things were not looking so hot. I could see my Renesmee in Kassandra's clutches. She appeared to have had another growth spurt; her bronze curls were longer since the last time I saw her, spilling down her back. They would need to be trimmed soon, and I was going to be the one to do it. Her chocolate brown eyes, the same shade mine used to be, held fear and tears threatened to spill. I had never seen my little girl look so frightened and I hoped to never have her in this type of situation ever again.

Two men stood next to Kassandra that I didn't recognize. One was blonde and curly and slouched, but the other was the exact opposite. His eyes were a dark crimson that even had me chilled to the bone. His hair was a deep onyx and he was dressed in nice pants, a button down shirt, and a sport jacket. He had this sinister aura about him that had me fearing for both my life as well as the life of my daughter. Whoever he was I did not want to get involved with him, but it seemed that I had no choice.

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Jasper's number. Plan A was going down the drain.

"Bella?" he asked from the other end of the phone.

"Jasper," I answered, "things aren't going quite as planned. I-"

"Bella?!" cried Edward from the background. "Bella, sweetheart, where are you?"

"I know you're there Isabella." Called Kassandra, her tone taunting.

"I'm sorry everyone." I said and hung up the phone. I never wanted to get any of them involved in this, but I just had to tell Jasper. Now they would all go after me and end up getting hurt.

"Momma!" cried Renesmee as I stepped out from my hiding place into the open. There were tear stains on her green Tinker Bell pajamas and her feet were bare. Where on earth were her shoes?

"It appears that you did come alone. Good girl, but now the question is whether you are going to keep your end of the bargain." Said Kassandra, her crimson eyes filled with malice.

"I want my daughter first, Kassandra." I demanded, my voice far more even than I thought it would be. My emotions were going haywire, but so far nothing has broken or started flying.

"Now why would I do that? You might just attempt to run away with her without following through on your end of our little deal." Damn it, Kassandra was smarter than she used to be. That left me fighting my way out; there was no way in hell I was joining her unless I had no other option to keep my little girl alive.

"My, my Kassandra, so much anger focused towards one young woman. I understand your feelings, but why not make this all a bit more interesting?" spoke the ebony haired man, sending chills down my spine. Something was about to go terribly wrong. "Let's make a new deal. Isabella will fight me or I kill her daughter. If she wins, she goes free, but if she loses, she goes with me." He wanted me to fight him? Why? it didn't make any sense for him to fight me unless I had something that he desired. But what?

"Fine, I'll fight you." I answered, my voice steely. I knew I was going to lose, but I still had to try, if only for Renesmee. He nodded his head in agreement and crouched down preparing to strike. The fight was over in about a minute.

I struck first, running straight towards him before landing a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Unfortunately, it did more damage to the wall of the warehouse than to him. He dusted the rubble off of his clothes as he stood back up. Smirking, he ran up behind me and pounced, slamming me to the ground. Then he grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall next to where I kicked him. I picked myself up off the ground and rushed back towards him, attempting to land a hit, any hit at all. I somehow managed to throw him down once before he grabbed me from behind, shoving me to the ground, straddling my hips, and saying the fight was over.

"Well, that was interesting. I have to admit, you fight very well for one so young to this life." He said as he helped me up off the ground. I guess he does posses some manners after all. "But you did lose, so you are coming with me. Kassandra, hand over the child."

"But she lost!" exclaimed Kassandra, sounding every bit the spoiled brat. "Why should she get her child is she didn't win?! It's not fair!" Her eyes were ablaze with hate and anger. I guess she didn't count on this happening. "You promised me you would help me get revenge on Isabella, Blake, not take her away from me before I exacted my revenge! I get the child!"

"Silence woman!" Roman Blake yelled, seeming to tower over Kassandra, his eyes hard. "You have served your purpose. Now hand over the child before I am forced to rip you to shreds. Isabella came here willingly, sticking to her end of the deal, and now she is coming with me. The child comes with me as well."

Cowering, Kassandra reluctantly let go of Renesmee. She looked madder than a hornet, and ready to sting if need be. "I curse you Roman Blake, for everything that you are. May you rot in the fiery pits of Hell you fucking bastard!" She turned away, her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the breeze. "Come Matt, we are leaving." She said, before the slouching blonde vampire ran after her.

"Momma, are you okay?" asked Renesmee as she held on to me as if for dear life. I put my arms around her, just happy I had her back. Whatever was to come, I would be able to survive as long as I had my daughter in my arms.

"I'm fine sweetie, don't worry about me." I answered as I wiped her tears off her face. "I was more worried about you. Jake called me and scared me half to death when he told me you were gone."

"It's okay momma, I'm alright. They never hurt me, even though they said they wanted to more than once."

Turning towards us, Roman said, "Come now ladies, we are leaving."

"Where are you taking us?" I asked, hugging Renesmee to me as tight as I dared. Did he reunite me and my daughter only to take us away and kill us?

"I am not going to kill you if that is what you are wondering. I am merely taking you back to my home in England. After all, I've been a bachelor for quite some time; I believe it's high time I found myself a wife."

"Wh-what?! I can't, no I won't marry you! I love Edward, I won't betray him!" I cried. This man was crazy if he truly thought th I would willingly marry him.

"Who said you had a choice. You will be my wife and that's final. If I can't have my Rebekah, you will certainly do."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading to all who still actually read this thing after my 3 month hiatus thingy-majigger. I would lolve to hear any comments, ideas, etc..., so please review!**

**Peace, love, and sexy turtles,**

**angstar54**

**PS: Has anyone seen the new pics and stats out for the Aston Martin One-77? Damn, are they sweet!!! It's a shame they're only making 77 of them...  
**


	15. Ch 15

**Gomenasai!!!! I am so sorry that it took me such a long time to update, but thanks to my long break I managed to pull off all As for my last grading period and be exempt from all final exams. WOOT WOOT!!!! Now I guesss I officially count as a Junior in High School ****(11th grade) ****since I completed (finally) my Sophomore year. Now I would like to thank my friend and reader Jessi for editing this for me since my beta is off at camp. Or, was. Now, I have something to ask everyone. Many of you have heard of the bet Peter Facinelli made with his friend (I hope). Now If you haven't then here it is: Peter made a bet with his friend that he (Peter) can get 500,000 followers on Twitter by Fri, June 19 Midnight or else he loses his actor's chair from Twilight. Now, if he wins the guy he made the bet with has to walk down Hollywood Blvd wearing very unmanly clothes (a swim suit i think) carrying a sign that says 'Tweet Me' and singing the song 'All The Single Ladies'. Now, we all want Peter to win so that means that you, my loyal and possibly first time readers, need to go on twitter and make an account if you don't have one and follow Peter Facinelli. You'll know you have the right one b/c his name is in all lowercase with no spaces (peterfacinelli). If you want to follow me on twitter then send me a PM and I'll tell you my full name.**

Disclaimer:NOT MINE

**Now on with the real ch 15!!!!  
**

* * *

Wife . . . a word that signifies a strong bond between two individuals, a word that shows the connection one has with another. In no way does this word make any sense when talking about me and this . . . this . . . lunatic. The only feelings I have for him are those of extreme loathing after worming his way to victory and deciding that I am to be his wife; I felt a small amount of gratitude up until this point. That man has to be absolutely, positively, utterly insane! The very idea of me marrying anyone other than my beloved Edward is repulsive; I'm not some strumpet who strings men along just for fun.

Edward . . . he is probably out of his mind with worry over what has happened to me. I shouldn't have called Jasper; it only caused him more worry than was necessary at the time in my opinion, but as the saying goes, "Why stop the inevitable?" He was bound to realize that something was amiss when I didn't return home, but now Edward's most likely hounding Jasper for information he either doesn't have or is not allowed to tell. Just bloody great.

Of course, this is all my fault. Perhaps if Alice had known how everything was going to play out then maybe I would never have gotten Renesmee or myself stuck in this mess with a creepy and apparently powerful vampire I've never before heard of in my life. Wait, that's it! If Alice could see me then maybe, just maybe she and the others could figure out a way to get Renesmee and I out of this pickle. It's merely a thought, but it just might work. All I need to do is unblock her visions of me, and then she should be able to see exactly what is happening.

I searched inside my mind for that special shield over Alice's visions and broke it as easily as a mirror. It shattered into a million tiny pieces and was gone. Now I just have to hope that Alice sees something, anything that could tip off the others as to where Roman is taking my daughter and I. Unfortunately, that means that Edward will find out about Renesmee in the worst possible way. But as they say, "You can't win 'em all".

Edward POV

"Bella, Bella! Love, speak to me! Say something, please?!" I cried as I heard my Bella apologize for some unknown thing. Why was she doing this? I just got her back; was she trying to give me a heart attack?!

"She's gone, Edward. I don't know why, but she hung up," said Emmett as he placed a hand on my shoulder. For once he was being serious and trying to act understanding. As if he could really understand the heartache I felt, the pain I was going through. Besides, I could care less if he was trying to be there for me or not; my Bella would never hang up on me in that manner unless she was in some sort of trouble. I felt waves of calm hit me and I turned to glare at Jasper. How dare he attempt to calm me down at a time like-wait a minute, he knows something about what's truly going on, he has to!

"Jasper," I said, turning to face him, "whatever you happen to be hiding from me and the rest of us, you might want to tell, now, before I force it out of you." I kept my voice steady, but the tension in the room was thick. Subconsciously I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers; if I was human I would have a very painful migraine right about now.

"First of all, I would like to say that Bella wished to tell everyone this herself, but wasn't quite sure how to do so. And now, I'm supposed to and I have no earthly idea how to tell you," he said, seriousness as well as sincerity coating his words.

"Just spit it out Jasper. I don't have time for you to take all day." I was unusually abrupt, my anger and worry shortening my patience until it barely existed at all.

"Now, before I tell you guys I need to go grab a couple of things from upstairs," he said, looking into my eyes for approval. I nodded and he rushed up the stairs only to return in seconds with two large books of some sort.

"Are . . . are those scrapbooks?" asked Esme, just as confused as the rest of us. Why would Bella have scrapbooks, and why would Jasper need them to explain the current predicament that my Bella has managed to get herself in the middle of? Suddenly, Alice's face turned blank and wide-eyed; she was having a vision. However, she blocked me from seeing anything. Now, I was highly curious; what could the momentous secret be?

When she came out her vision she looked directly at Jasper and asked him something I couldn't hear. He nodded in answer and then her face broke out in a huge smile. "She looks so much like them both!" she exclaimed. Okay, now my confusion and that of everyone around me has reached a new level. "Can I see-"

"Alice, I think it would be better if Edward was allowed the privilege of looking in these first. After all, what is going on concerns him more than any of us here."

"Would someone please just tell me what the hell is going on here and why it involves Bella?" I half yelled, furious that Jasper and now Alice knew information that obviously had something to do with why my Bella has vanished. "For all I know she could be hurt or worse." I didn't want to think about the worse part, but if someone doesn't speak up soon the worse could become a reality, one that I have no desire to face.

"Please Jasper," I was begging now, pleading for any information regarding my beloved Bella. Anything he knew would be enough to comfort me, "I just want to know if Bella is alright. You can tell me that much, can't you?" I know my family was shocked at my pleas without reading their minds; I normally never grovel, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Shortly after my pathetic excuse for pleading was over Jasper nodded his head and let out a sigh.

"The reason Bella has gone missing is not your fault Edward; you did nothing wrong. In fact, you did everything right, so right that the impossible has happened. Edward, Bella has gone to deal with a delicate situation that could go wrong in any number of ways even as we speak, though it seems to already have taken a turn for the worse. Now, I want you to take a hold of these two scrapbooks and read their titles aloud so that everyone can hear. Can you do that?"

I merely nodded my head in answer and moved to grab the scrapbooks. Questions raced through my head. Why did I need to read the titles of these scrapbooks out loud? What good would it do? What did this have to do with the reason my Bella has disappeared? Then, I looked down and was shocked more than I had ever been before in my existence. That couldn't be right, could it?

I took a deep unneeded breath and began. "The pink scrapbook says, 'Bella's Pregnancy'," I heard shocked gasps come from the rooms occupants, "and the purple one is labeled 'Bella, Renesmee, and the Whole Family'."

"Bella was . . . pregnant?" asked Rosalie. She had always wished she could have a child of her own, but we all knew it was impossible. Surprisingly, there was no malice or jealousy in Rose's voice, only curiosity and surprise.

"Wait," I said, "if Bella was pregnant, then who is the father?" It couldn't possibly be me; I'm a vampire. But that would mean that she had cheated on me and I never knew. She would have had to been pregnant when we left, as well as when we had our one night of pure bliss.

This time, instead of Jasper answering, it was Ana. "Edward, Bella has only ever been with one man and that person was you. If you doubt that you are the father so entirely then you need to look at all the proof."

I opened up the first scrapbook and my eyes caught sight of the first page. It contained a letter in Bella's handwriting, and it was addressed to me. It read:

_Dear Edward,_

_I have no idea if you love me or not, after what you said to me when you left it seemed obvious enough that you had merely been tolerating me more than anything else, but I need to tell you something very important. I know your family didn't move to Los Angeles, but because I have no idea where to send this I don't know if you'll ever get it or not. And even though it's possible that you'll never find out- no, that's not right. Alice will see, she always sees, and then you'll know the truth._

_Edward, I'm pregnant. I know that it sounds impossible; I was so shocked that I didn't believe the doctor when she told me until I saw picture proof. I'm really pregnant and with your baby. The doctor says that I'm three months along, but that doesn't make sense. I guess the baby takes after you. I honestly have no idea what I am going to do other than raise this baby by myself, but I want you to know that you don't have to help me unless you want to. _

_You probably think I'm crazy to raise a half vampire baby on my own, but you know how stubborn I am. I am going to love this baby enough for the two of us, no for the entire family. But know this- you haven't ruined my life by getting me pregnant; rather you have given me an impossible miracle. Tell everyone, even Rosalie, that I miss them and even though you all left, that you are still my family._

_Love Always,_

_Bella Swan_

My Bella, as determined as always, even when faced with life altering decisions. The baby could have killed her. If I had been there I more than likely would have told her to terminate, but she still allowed the baby to grow inside of her. Her never-ending love and compassion never cease to amaze me.

Realizing that my family was just as curious as to what was in the scrapbooks as I, I read the letter aloud before moving to take a seat on one of the sofas. My family and everyone crowded around me to see what information was held in the pink memory book. I turned to the next page and there was a sonogram of my baby as well as a picture of Bella with a growing baby bump in what appeared to be a hospital room. As I flipped through the scrapbook I saw my Bella at nearly every stage of her pregnancy, there was even a detailed list of every food she craved including vanilla ice cream with pickles and jalapeños. I would have to ask her about that last craving later.

Eventually, we came to a DVD labeled 'The Big Day' and Emmett placed it in the DVD player. It turns out it was a video of Bella and Jacob Black talking when suddenly her water broke. The DVD documented the entire trip to the hospital and Bella in labor until she threatened to castrate Jacob if he didn't "get the damn camera out of her face". Poor Charlie was even a mess. The video ended suddenly, however, so I never got to learn my child's name. I assumed she was a girl. After all, why would a baby boy entitle pink and purple scrapbooks?

Turning to the very last page of the scrapbook I saw none other than a birth certificate. The name of the child was Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

"Renesmee . . . my little girl."

"Now do you see why we call the kid Nessie? Bella gave that kid the oddest and most tiresome name ever," stated David "and I am being serious about this too."

"Hush David, she did name Renesmee after her parents you know." Added Will.

"Renesmee, so for Renée and Esme, and then Carlie for Carlisle and Charlie?" asked Emmett. Oh, of course my Bella would give our daughter such a one of a kind, sentimental name. But wait, what happened to her?

"Jasper, if Bella had Renesmee before she was changed, what has happened to her?" I asked, worry beginning to set in. Please tell me she didn't end up in foster care.

"That is where the second scrapbook comes in. Renesmee spends her time in either La Push or in Volterra with Bella," he replied, smiling. It didn't take a mind reader to tell that he was pleased everything was going so smoothly.

"That poor little girl, she must hardly ever get to see Bella," said Esme

"Actually," Josie butted in, "Bella was supposed to go to Nessie's, I mean Renesmee's birthday party this weekend down in La Push, but now I'm not so sure."

I looked down at the birth certificate one last time. My daughter was born on March 10, 2006. That would mean she would be three; still very young.

"So then Renesmee is turning three years old." I said

"Well . . . I guess you could say that." Replied Ana "but I assure you that if you saw her she wouldn't appear three years old."

"What do you mean?" questioned Carlisle, always the concerned parent as well as the man searching for new information.

"Truth be told," said Becky, "Edward, your daughter grows three years for every one physical year. So she would appear to be about nine years old if you saw her. It has something to do with her being half vampire, she grows incredibly fast."

I opened the second scrapbook and saw for myself as my daughter grew from one page to the next. She had Bella's deep brown eyes and hair the same color as mine, only curly. I wondered as to where the curls came from, my family was known for straight hair, not curly. As she changed from picture to picture I could see how well she resembled both Bella and I; she was definitely our daughter.

Our daughter . . . just those two words had my heart sing. I had no idea what I had done to deserve an angel like Bella and now a child by that angel, but it must have been something both great and wonderful. Even though I don't deserve the happiness dealt me by fate, I swear that I will never take it for granted. I already learned once the hard way how good I had life, in a manner of speaking.

"Jasper, now that Bella's rather large and complicated secret has been revealed, would you kindly tell me where she has gone?" I asked once I had reached a stopping point in the scrapbook. The pictures had ended with the last page; there was probably another scrapbook in the making back in La Push of my little girl. Oh how I wanted to hold her in my arms!

"I would like to tell you that she's going to be right back, Edward, but I can't. Honestly, I have no idea where she is now, but I know where she went. Well, sort of," he answered sincerely.

"Please, son, just tell us what you know," said Carlisle. He was just as concerned as I as to where Bella had gone. I had to remind myself that he and Esme had regained a daughter while I regained the love of my existence. Our family was finally complete again, mostly.

Jasper filled us in on exactly what had transpired in La Push. As he told of how my daughter had been taken and used as bait I could feel my blood boil, so to speak. How dare someone use my daughter as if she were nothing more than a material object! From the growls coming from my family as well as the others I could tell this angered them too.

"Don't worry, Edward," said Rosalie when Jasper was all said and done, "we _**will**_ get Bella back, and Renesmee."

"Yeah Eddie, and we'll kick that Kassandra's butt for doing this," added Emmett with a smile.

I looked around at my newfound friends and my family and saw that everyone agreed with Rose and Emmett. They all loved Bella and Renesmee as much as I did, even though half of us had never met Renesmee before. We _**would**_ get them back, both safe and sound or die trying.

* * *

**That's it for now guys!!!**

**ja ne!!!  
**


	16. Okay now do as I say!

GO READ CH 15!!!

I am writing ch 16 RIGHT NOW!


	17. Capitulo 16

**I know it's been forever, but I'm back. True, this chapter is shorter than most of mine are, but I think you guys will like the content. **

**This chapter goes out to my friend Jessi who just got out of the hospital and goes back tomorrow for a week of straight Physical Therapy. You better get them muscles in shape, otherwise I may have to get Mommy to act as Drill Sargent.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's affiliates belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. I get it already...**

**Chapter 16!!!! :)  
**

* * *

**E POV**

I was a father . . . I still couldn't believe it, though I knew it was true. However happy I was at the notion of parenthood, the mere thought of my daughter alone and scared somewhere being used as bait was enough to cause the monster inside of me to wake up and thirst for revenge. When I got my hands on the vile creature that has used my daughter to exploit Bella, I promise that I will tear them to ribbons and enjoy every second of it.

"So," began Josie, "who wants to be the one to tell Aro?" knowing that it had to be done sooner or later one of us was going to have to call the leader of the Volturi. "Oh, Becky?" she added in a singsong voice, gazing at the fiery blonde who looked like she could murder someone.

"Don't even think about it, young lady. I am tired of explaining things to Aro when you girls get yourselves into trouble. I know that the situation is dire, but that doesn't mean to run to me every single time," she replied before turning the conversation towards Carlisle. "Why don't you call him? After all, you two are friends; he would probably love to talk to you again, even if it was bad news."

He was cornered; there was no way for him to get out of it. I would've called Aro myself, but I happened to have a strong dislike for the man after his many attempts to recruit me into the Volturi over the years. However, I was thankful for him for not granting my wish to die three years ago, and if it meant that I was the one to inform him of Bella and Renesmee's capture, so be it.

"If you insist, though are you sure none of you would like to do the honors?"

"NO, you do it!" answered everybody in chorus. Cowards . . .

"Here Carlisle, if you want I can call him," I said standing up to relieve my father in all intents and purposes of his duty. Understanding shone in his eyes, though he still reached for his cell phone.

"No, Edward, it's no problem. I'm just a bit worried over what he might do over on the other end. He does have a bit of a temper on him, though he hardly shows it in public. Now, would someone please give me his number?"

Instead Becky handed him her cell phone and told him to press speed dial 1. As we waited for him to pick up the tension in the room grew ten-fold; everyone was nervous and I could tell it was making Japer feel like hell.

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen, may I speak to-" he began before being interrupted

"Aro, Carlisle Cullen's on the phone for you!" the voice was young and rather high pitched, most likely Jane. What had happened to Gianna?

"Carlisle?! Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Aro in his slightly raspy, yet excited voice, "Please excuse Jane; she tends to act like a whiney teenager whenever everyone else is off on some sort of grand mission and she is stuck in Volterra."

"It's quite alright. Now Aro, what I am about to tell you is very important," said Carlisle in a serious tone.

"What has happened, old friend?" questioned the leader of the Volturi. There was no jesting in his voice now.

"It seems that an old guard member of yours with a grudge has come back. Her name is Kassandra and she appears to blame her banishment from the Volturi on Bella."

"What?! How dare she blame my little Bella?"

"I am afraid that is not all she has done, Aro. Yesterday night she was the one who sent the newborns after Bella and now she has had someone take Renesmee from La Push and use her as bait to lure Bella to her."

A loud, menacing growl could be heard from the other end of the phone; Aro was not just upset, he was livid!

"How dare she? HOW DARE SHE!" another deafening roar followed Aro's thunderous declaration. I could only imagine what those who could hear the commotion were thinking.

"I understand your anger, Aro, but right now that will not bring Bella back to us. However, if we work together I know that we can get her back." It was true, everything my father said. The Volturi members had talents that we could only dream of possessing; they would be a critical asset. Otherwise we might never- No! I cannot think like that!

"Carlisle, old friend, the Volturi is with you. A crime against a prized member of my guard and my family is a crime against me personally. Kassandra will not be allowed to survive for much longer. My brothers and I will leave shortly. Good day, Carlisle."

"Thank you Aro, I await your arrival." With that the phone call ended and my hope was fully restored. With the Volturi coming to our aid, nothing could go wrong. We would get my Bella and my daughter back, and destroy the one who toyed with us.

"Alice!" cried Jasper, noticing his wife's rigid pose and faraway eyes, "Ali honey, what do you see?" I couldn't tell much of what she was seeing, and I'm a mind reader. The scenes were blurry at best and even then they rushed past exceedingly quick. I caught bits and pieces of a deep male voice, but nothing told of my Bella's fate until the end.

* * *

**Alice POV**

_A blurry image of a high ceilinged room . . . faces without any distinctions . . . a wedding dress . . . a male voice says, "They cannot take you from me now . . ."_

_Trees . . . two shadowy figurers running, one shorter than the other . . . a child crying . . ._

_A bedroom . . . a man and a woman in formal attire arguing . . . ." the woman crying on the floor . . . the male voice again, "Your foolishness cost you her life . . ."_

_A man, no, a vampire with ebony hair pushes a woman with golden eyes aside, causing her to fall to the floor. Glass breaks and the room erupts in flames. "I am sorry my dear, but Bella, you knew this was coming."_

_A piercing scream, then nothing._

"No, no, NO!" cried my brother before bursting into dry sobs. "This can't be happening; I just got her back. We were supposed to be a family!"

"Alice, honey, what did you see?" asked Jasper, concern etching his face. I hated to make him worry, but I couldn't help the heart-wrenching pain I felt at knowing my best friends fate.

"Oh, Jasper!" I howled, latching onto him for dear life and dragging him to the floor as I began to bawl. "I couldn't see . . . something's still making my visions fuzzy, but . . . but . . . he pushed her and then there was f-fire, so much fire . . . she screamed Jazzy, so, so loud . . . I-I don't think she could get out . . ."

"Who Alice, who?" questioned Becky, getting down on her knees to join me on the ground. "I know this is hard for you, but you need to tell me who you saw stuck in the fire."

Tearing my face from my husband's shoulder I turned to look Becky directly in the eye before answering, "Bella".

The room erupted into chaos with everyone reacting to the news. Thoughts were flying everywhere at breakneck pace; it was hard for me to keep up. Esme looked to be holding onto Carlisle as if she would collapse without his strength. Both wore expressions of the purest grief and I heard Carlisle say, "Oh dear God, please don't take her from us" in the quietest of whispers.

Rose looked like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes wide and shocked before breaking down in Emmett's arms. Emmett's normally cheery disposition cracked, his eyes showing the extent of his grief as he told his wife, "It's okay, everything'll be alright. We won't let that happen." He seemed to be trying to convince himself as much as her.

I held onto Jasper with everything I had. He was my lifeline and anchor to reality, though in all honesty I desperately wanted to forget what I had just seen. My gift, if it could be called such, at times acted more as a curse, burdening me with knowledge I had no desire to have. My brother and I were alike in that aspect; there were times when we both wished for nothing more than to be normal like most other vampires. Our gifts set us apart, causing some to covet us like golden treasures, but the truth was that most vampires were wary of us because of these so called special talents.

Speaking of my brother, Ana and Josie were attempting to console Edward, but he looked as if his soul, the soul he believed to be nonexistent, had perished along with the vision of his beloved dying. It was exactly like when Rosalie had called and told him of my vision of Bella's death three years earlier, only now he seemed far more upset than in the past.

The three newcomers (David, Will, and Keith) were in deep conversation with Becky asking if they could go out and search for Bella. Their conversation was already in quiet whispers, but as it seemed to grow more serious the whispers became muted to almost silence.

"Is there any way that we can stop this from happening?" asked Jasper, the emotions in the room painting his expression and dwelling in his eyes.

"I-I honestly don't know; that vision came out of nowhere. I'm going to keep looking, but . . . but . . ." I couldn't finish the sentence; it was far too difficult. Yet everyone knew what I couldn't speak, causing the mood in the room to become more somber than it already was.

"Alice," began Becky as she moved away from the boys and closer to me, "was there anyone else in your vision, anyone at all?" her eyes were beseeching. She wanted desperately to unearth some way to help Bella.

I nodded. "There was another vampire. He was tall, perhaps an inch or so shorter than my Jazzy with hair as dark as an oil slick and shockingly bright, crimson eyes." His eyes, I only saw them in the vision for a brief bout of time, but I would never forget them. If we were to fail in saving my best friend his eyes would haunt me for the rest of my existence.

"Can you draw him for me? I've met many vampires in my time, almost all of which were human drinkers; there is a chance I may recognize him."

No more than a second later Ana handed me a blank sheet of paper and a carbon drawing pencil. I repositioned myself and placed the piece of paper on the coffee table, bringing the mysterious vampire to the forefront of my mind. I then began to draw.

Paying close attention to detail I began to recreate the chilling figure of the one holding my sister in all but blood. That face held answers, his eyes mocking me with their knowledge and secrets. I only drew his face, but nothing more was needed to characterize the one on the page before me. His eyes showed the true depths of his wrath, but also held another emotion I couldn't place. Almost a sadness of sorts, but was most likely pride at what he had just achieved. As I placed the finishing touches on the drawing, I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Roman."

* * *

**That brings up quite the quandary now doesn't it? :) So, who do you think recognized the drawing? Well, I go back to school tomorrow, but I will try my hardest to pump out another chapter. Please review!**

**ja ne**

**angstar54 aka emsie  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**I know, I know, I am the epitome of a bad author. Go ahead and crucify me; it's what the Romans more than likely would have done. Well, either that or forced me into slavery . . . . Anywho, I finally have you guys an update and I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Yeah, The Twilight Saga, it's not mine, Never has been and never will be.

**

* * *

Bella's POV **

I could not believe that this was happening; it was just too hard of a concept for my mind to grasp. I was on an airplane, no a private jet, with my daughter and some insane vampire intent on making me his wife while my family was back at my house either horribly depressed or plotting some way to rescue me. And Edward, oh my Edward, I can only imagine what he is going through. By now Jasper should have told them about Renesmee, but still the shock had to have got to them. It's hard to believe that so much can happen in a matter of a day, but my life is so full of nigh impossibilities that I am beginning to accept them as the norm.

In all honesty I was afraid for my daughter more than myself; my fighting skills are not something that she possesses, and unless the pack has been trying to turn her into a boy again I'll be the one fighting our way out of this mess. Our future is a tangled web of possibilities rather than set in stone as prophecy; a myriad of things could happen and I would never see them coming until it was too late. If only Alice could see our fate, but even with me allowing her to finally have visions of me, it does not mean she will see anything pertaining to what has happened and what will happen to Renesmee and me in the near future. All I can do now is hope and pray that everything is going to turn out alright.

"Bella dear, I know that this has been a bit of a traumatic experience for you and your daughter, but please know that I mean you no harm. I merely wish for you to become my wife; there's no harm in that, is there?" His voice was deep and masculine, with a hint of velvet finesse. It was hard for me not to believe his every word; persuasion and sincerity dripped from his mouth, yet there was something else there as well. A strange glint in his eyes told me he was far more dangerous than I had any idea of. He was a deadly viper, and I was a trapped mouse desperate for escape.

I didn't want to answer; anything I said would instantly damn me, but not saying a word would be worse than giving him the wrong answer. "Thank you for showing that you care." There, short, sweet, and simple, not to mention pretty damn hard to turn into something the complete opposite. Roman merely nodded his head acknowledging that I answered him before continuing on.

"Now, I had thought that this little one here could be the flower girl at our wedding, though that doesn't leave us much time to prepare. No matter, I shall have someone take care of it once we return to England." Wait, wait, wait, did he just say ENGLAND?! How was Edward supposed to find me there? Unless Alice sees it, no one will know where we are!

"England, what's in England?" I asked, trying to calm my nerves and make myself sound simply curious.

"Blake Manor my dear," answered Roman with a laugh, "my ancestral home. It's been in my family since the 12th century, and I inherited it sometime around 1450." He was telling me his age to show that I had nothing on him. He had age, experience, and strength whereas even though I was part of the most prestigious members of the Volturi, I was barely a blip on his radar. I would not be escaping anytime soon if he had his way, and neither would my daughter. "You will enjoy the grounds immensely, that is if you do not cross me. I would hate to have to lock my wife away from the world because she simply cannot behave." Though his voice was bewitching, the threat that coated every word rang in my head. If I were to cross him I would do it at my own risk and that of my only child.

"Of course," I paused before barely getting out the next word, "dear." I could barely stomach the term of endearment, but if it allowed my daughter to remain in my arms, I would force myself to speak it many times.

"See, that wasn't quite so bad, now was it?" he commented with a smile. Standing, he ruffled my hair before giving me a peck on the cheek. "Now, I'm going to have a brief conversation with the pilot. My girls will be on their very best behavior, will they not?" I nodded in response and gave him a quick smile. At least he wasn't physically harming us, not yet anyway . . .

As soon as he had gone to converse with the pilot, a vampire from the smell and lack of a heartbeat, I began to check for any bugs that could record what goes on in the plane. Finding nothing suspicious I sat back down with Renesmee in my lap. Although she was honestly getting too big to do this sort of thing, I missed spending time with her, and due to her strange growth pattern she would age physically again all too soon.

"It's okay momma, everything will be alright," whispered my dear baby girl as she placed her small hand on my face before pushing some of my hair behind my ears. She had always enjoyed playing with my hair, but most of all she seemed to like being close to me.

"I know baby, I'm just a bit frazzled is all."

_Momma, _she thought_, will you sing to me, or maybe hum me you lullaby? _I hadn't noticed until that moment, but I had been blocking others' thoughts. It's not something I usually do, but occasionally during times of severe stress and strife my abilities do what they want, causing me unnecessary frustration.

So I began to hum my lullaby, softly at first only to grow slightly louder. The familiar music seemed to calm Renesmee as well as myself, allowing me the chance to think and plan. England was farther away than I had thought I would end up, but much closer than I could hope for. Maybe luck was finally in my favor, finally on my side. Life had always seemed like it was fate that my life and plans would be laid out before me on a silver platter, only to be whisked away when I was at my happiest. But then again, no one said life was neither fair nor easy.

I reached up to fix my necklace, after a fight such as that I doubt it still remained in the same position as before, when I realized that it was gone. Aro would not be happy to learn that I had lost a sapphire necklace, especially since it was a gift from him. Taking my right hand and feeling my clothes I searched to see if the necklace had fallen down my shirt or into my pocket, when I found a rectangular lump. Was that . . . it was!

How could I have forgotten the bulge in my pocket otherwise known as my cell phone, containing all of the numbers I could possibly need to get a hold of somebody? Now, as long as it's still operational I should be able to call for aid. Fishing it out of my pocket I looked at the screen, thanking God that it still showed the time. I guess fate was finally on my side.

Tuning into Roman's thoughts, he appeared to be in good mood and very engrossed in his conversation with the pilot. I saw a radio to one side and using my powers turned it one. Music would calm me at this point better than my lullaby ever could. I raised the volume a bit to drown out my voice. Roman wouldn't hear any other noise from this room unless he was really paying attention.

With Renesmee still in my lap I flipped my phone open and opened a text message. Quickly I typed in: **Plane. England. I've got her. **That ought to appease them, but knowing whom I was talking about it probably will do the exact opposite. I sent it to the last number I had dialed, Jasper's, and hoped that he would get it. My phone was on silent so Roman wouldn't hear if I was to receive a reply, but I was on my guard all the same. It would not bode well if he were to discover me conspiring against him, as he would surely see this as.

"So, darling, what have you and Jacob been getting up to while I've been gone?" I asked, curious as to what exactly she'd been doing in the months since I had seen her last. I called her whenever I could, but some things she preferred to show me; she never had been one to talk much.

A smile lit my daughters face and she placed one hand on my arm and focused her power. She'd grown stronger; she was no longer as restrained when it came to her power. A touch was all she needed, rather than in a specific spot, though she preferred to touch someone's arm.

_I could see her with Emily, Jake, Quil, and Claire sitting down at a table and painting; no doubt so that five year old Claire could be involved and not feel left out. No sooner had five minutes passed then paint started flying, all because Jake spilt some green paint on Quil who decided to retaliate by flicking pink paint at Jake's face. Renesmee and Claire were shrieking and giggling with joy as they decided to join in on the fun. Emily waited until the fight had settled down before she grabbed what was left of the pink paint and poured it on both Jake and Quil's heads. Their faces were priceless._

I couldn't help but laugh at what my daughter had been going. Only Jake could get himself involved in a paint fight rather than do the 'adult' thing and walk away. And Emily . . . I couldn't believe she did that!

"I see you've been having fun while I've been away," I commented once she had finished showing me the paint fight.

She nodded before adding, "Emily made Jake and Quil clean everything up because they started it. It took them ages, but she watched a movie with Claire and me while they cleaned."

"What did you watch, sweetie?"

"The Swan Princess," Of course; they had watched her favorite children's movie. Actually she liked all three movies in the series, but the first was her favorite out of the three. "We decided that you were Princess Odette and that Daddy was Prince Derek, except that he didn't fight to get you back like Derek does in the movie, but that he would this time."

"But I wasn't in trouble, honey," I said, unsure as to what she meant.

"No, but you are now. Claire said that she thought you might be in trouble again, like when you went to Italy the first time, only this time someone was going to fight to get you back. She didn't say anything else about it though."

"Did anything else happen while you were watching the movie?" I was afraid to ask. Claire was a miniature Alice. When I first met Claire she said that I was going to make a lot of friends, but that I had to trust them to get them. I hadn't been sure if she was spouting baby nonsense or making a prediction, but I had told Emily about it none-the-less.

"Yeah, Emily called Sam and then everyone came home. It was the day before yesterday."

The day before . . . Claire has definitely gotten better at her predictions, though at this point it seems more like a type of intuition that actual images. If her foresight gets any stronger someone will have to teach her how to control it; I'm not in La Push enough, but I know someone who could.

I checked my phone once more to find that I had 28 missed calls, most of which came from Edward, but only one new text message from Jasper. **R u safe? Where in England? On our way asap. E says he luvs u both and he will get u back.**

Oh, Edward . . . I love him to pieces, but he can be so irrational and overprotective sometimes. They couldn't come after me though . . . Roman kicked my ass; there's no telling what he had in store for anyone who tried to follow.

"Baby, momma needs to go make a call so that she can stop a very thick headed man from going to his death."

"Can I talk to him too?"

I was stunned for a moment, but after hearing Claire's prediction I suppose my little girl would know exactly who I was talking about. So much like her father . . . both mentally and physically . . .

"Of course baby, he'll be thrilled to talk to you."

Moving farther towards the back of the plane, I hit the speed dial for Edward and waited with bated breath as it rang. On the fourth ring a somewhat distraught voice answered the phone with a brief "Hello".

"Edward?"

"B-Bella?!" he exclaimed, half in question, half in pure delight. "Oh love, I am so sorry for leaving you. If I had known, I-I never would have left you alone. I am such an idiot!"

"Edward, it's okay," I replied, "And you are not an idiot, merely an incredibly stubborn vampire whose mind is not easily changed. But that's one of the many reasons why I love you. However," my voice had morphed into a deadly whisper, "if you think I will sit back and watch as you blindly rush in like the fool I know you are not and risk your neck you are sadly mistaken."

"I love you both far too much, even though I have yet to meet Renesmee. My heart is with you both, and I would die without it."

"No, Edward, you have to listen to me! Roman, he's . . . he's not like anyone I've ever faced before. He'll kill you without a moment's hesitation!"

"Then let him try. I will not allow you or our daughter to die as long as there is strength in me!" Edward's voice was forceful and full of conviction. He was going to . . . no, I would not allow him to even think it.

"Edward, no, he's too strong!" He wasn't listening to me! Why did that have to be how Edward always reacts?! "He will kill you, Edward, if you come after us, do not doubt that. I cannot allow you to do something so reckless! Renesmee and I, we'll . . . we'll be fine."

"I refuse to just stand by while that monster has you!"

"Now, now, now, who might that monster be? Surely you are not speaking of me?"

Why me? I wanted to pretend I never heard the strangely calm voice, pretend that it didn't exist and just continue talking to my Edward as if all was normal, but I couldn't. One simply does not ignore the man who holds your very existence, and that of your only daughter, in his hands.

"Answer me Isabella," continued Roman from behind me, "I would hate to do something I would regret, especially in front of the child."

Renesmee . . . she had already been forced to witness my fight with this man that ended in my losing once. Another fight would only cause her more pain and suffering. I would not allow her to be hurt by me again, even if she seemed fine now.

"I'm sorry, Roman, Edward didn't mean it. He . . . he doesn't understand of what he speaks,"

"I understand perfectly well," came the tense reply across the phone, "I understand perfectly well that a soulless, arrogant, monster has taken both my daughter and my mate, by force, to only God knows where, with no intention of their release." Edward was growling by the end of accusation; if I had had a knife I would have been able to cut through the tension that hung in the air.

"Dear heart, hand me the phone." Ordered Roman, his velvet voice as deep and commanding as a general, yet as soft and firm as a parent.

"No Bella, love, don't do it! Just keep talking, let me know that you are safe," pleaded Edward from over the phone, his voice full of desperation.

I understood his plight perfectly. This could very well be the last time either of us heard the other's voice. I didn't want this to be the end, but if it was, how could I put Edward through hearing my demise? It would surely kill him, and force his hand. If he were to believe I were dead at the hands of Roman, Edward would not rest until he had his revenge and our beautiful Renesmee was safe at home where she belonged.

"Edward, you know what I have to do." I said as I felt my heart break.

"No, Bella, no. Please . . . no."

"Tell Daddy you love him baby." My voice was saturated with sorrow and tears threatened to spill.

"I love you Daddy!" cried my Renesmee from behind Roman. Her voice was loud and sure, though her stature was small. She moved to take the phone out of my hands, but thanks to vampire senses, I could still hear perfectly.

"Re . . . Renesmee?! Oh baby girl, Daddy loves you so much! Don't worry baby, I will make sure everything is okay. I will get you back; I have to."

"I know Daddy. Just don't give up hope, okay, for momma's sake."

"I won't baby girl. I won't," he answered as Renesmee made a move to hand the phone back to me. However, Roman snatched my cell out of her small, pale hands before she could pass it back, and placed it in his trouser pocket.

"That was quite enough of that nonsense." He commented, running his right hand through his hair. "Now, we shall be arriving shortly and you girls best be well behaved, else there will be consequences."

"Of course, Roman." I answered, my heart already shattered from having to leave Edward in such distress. _Oh, Edward,_ I thought, _I will come back to you. I have to. After all, you have my heart.

* * *

_**So . . . it wasn't that bad of an update I hope. In fact, I kind of liked it. Now, i'm off to start the next chapter. Let's hope it doesn't take me that long ever again to update (Knock on wood)_. _Review if you like, you never know when an idea of yours may be incorporated.**

**adios compadre****s,**

**angstar54  
**


End file.
